Petit recueil d'OS
by NousNaissonsTousFous
Summary: J'ai décidé de regrouper tous les OS que j'écrivais ou traduisais.
1. Sommaire

**Recueil de Short Stories**

Par Applegreed

* * *

><p>Ce sont général soit des traductions soit mes créations. Voici le sommaire :<p>

1. Sommaire

2. Phone Call : traduction de DarkBlueMint

3. What's in the box ? : traduction de Blackfang64

4. Free hugs : traduction de Blackfang64

5. Just Another Farewell : traduction de Urooj

6. In the Name of the Law : traduction de Lonely jester

7. Appel aux lecteurs (pétition)

8. The Seven Deadly Sins : traduction de dsANON

9. Twisted Ways : original OS

10. Shark Girl : traduction de lonely jester

11. Car au lycée, Halloween ne nous fait plus peur ! : original OS

12. Shizuru et la Mayonnaise : traduction de Blackfang64

13. It doesn't matter : traduction de littleleaf89

14. Le remède de Shizuru : original OS

15. The Right One : traduction de Ahsirk

16. That's the Kind of Magic (original OS)

* * *

><p>Un petit mot pour annoncer l'ouverture d'un forum Mai Hime (en français) We Love Mai Hime !<p>

Parce qu'il n'y a jamais assez d'auteurs, de nouveaux chapitres ou de nouvelles fics et bien trop de lectrices, fans et passionnées ! Je vous propose, quand le manque devient trop dur à supporter, de venir discuter et partager sur Mai Hime. Vous pouvez parler des fics que vous aimez, partager des projets, demander l'aide d'un beta, proposer vos services, vous étendre sur votre amour de l'univers de Mai Hime, vous lancer des défis !


	2. PhoneCall

**Phonecall**

**By DarkBlueMint**

**Disclaimer** : Comme écrit DarkBlueMint « Si j'avais les droits d'auteur alors le film de Mai Hime serait une réalité »

Traductrice : **Applegreed** pour vous servir

Résumé : Après deux semaines sans voir sa petite amie, Shizuru décide de l'appeler et en est désagréablement surprise. ShizNat

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Pendant presque huit mois de relation, Fujino Shizuru a passé la plupart de son temps libre pratiquement collée à sa petite-amie, une ancienne délinquante et maintenant membre du club d'athlétisme, Natsuki Kuga. Pourtant, ces deux dernières semaines cette habitude a été brisée, l'université a eu la brillante idée de commencer la période d'examen et d'interrompre le temps de plénitude qu'elle passait avec sa louve adorée.<p>

L'ancienne présidente ne l'admettrait pas ouvertement mais c'était, en ce moment, l'expérience de sérieux symptômes du syndrome de manque. Mais heureusement la torture était finalement terminée, et il était certain qu'elle avait réussi son test haut la main (à l'extrême haine et jalousie de Suzushiro Haruka) elle décida d'appeler sa petite-amie et de lui transmettre les bonnes nouvelles (et la prévenir qu'elle ferait mieux d'être prête pour deux semaine de désirs refoulés).

Un sourire émergea sur son visage et un rire lui échappa, bien que récalcitrante à l'admettre, sa petite louve aimait le sexe autant qu'elle, et elle était sûre que deux semaines loin d'elle avaient aussi affecté la motarde. Donc prenant son portable, elle sélectionna le numéro de Natsuki, la tonalité l'accueillit pendant un plus longtemps que d'habitude et la fit penser que sa louve n'était pas à son appartement.

« Parle. » Elle fit une pause au ton impératif et bourru de la voix rauque de sa petite-amie mais cela ne l'effraya pas (en fait ça semblait si séduisant qu'elle était effrayée que lorsqu'elle parlerait un gémissement s'échapperait de ses lèvres). « Nao ! Je t'ai dit que je l'avais acheté et que je voulais l'utiliser en première ! » Nao était chez elle, pour quelles raisons cette araignée rendait Natsuki si en colère ? « Je m'en fiche que ça vibre ou non, je l'utilise en premier et puis c'est ton tour. » Vibre ? Mais qu'est-ce que ... ? « Stupide spider ! Click »

Est-ce que Natsuki venait juste de raccrocher ? Et elle était avec quelque chose qui vibrait et que cette araignée séductrice... Une expression qui n'avait plus fait son apparition depuis le Carnaval refit surface sur le visage de Shizuru ; ces deux-là avaient gagné un aller simple en enfer.

« Allez, sois pas radine. » Nao essayait de garder l'objet loin de Natsuki ; avant qu'elle ne puisse dire autre chose, un bruyant bang se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit par la force, les deux anciennes délinquantes lâchèrent la chose pour laquelle elles se battaient et leurs mains se placèrent presque derrière leur tête. Ce jusqu'à ce qu'elles remarquent que le démon tenait une naginata vers elles n'était personne d'autre que Fujino Shizuru. « F-Fujino ! »

« Shizuru ! » Contrairement au ton terrifié de la voix de Nao, Natsuki était contente de voir sa petite-amie (bien qu'elle ait toujours ses mains derrière la tête). « Est-ce que les examens sont finis, comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Tu... Tu... » Le ton de Shizuru était emplit de froid et venin, comme quelqu'un qui avait entendu avant que Nao déglutit d'horreur. « Adultère ! Tu m'as trompée ! Tu m'as... » Alors la femme aux cheveux châtains remarqua l'objet pour lequel les deux filles se battaient et elle laissa sa naginata s'abaisser. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Ça ne ressemblait pas à un...

« C'est une Wiimote (tm), j'ai acheté une Wii (tm), c'est un jeu vidéo ? » Essaya d'expliquer Natsuki, elle ne semblait pas sûre de ce qui se passait, pourtant quelque chose lui disait qu'être le plus clair possible l'aiderait à survivre. Nao vit immédiatement une chance de... et bien, s'enfuir.

« Tu sais Kuga ; je sais que j'ai promis de jouer avec toi... JOUER A DES JEUX ! Jouer à des jeux vidéo avec toi... Ta... petite-amie est ici, et il est tard, et Maman m'a dit d'être à la maison pour le diner... et... » Quand plus aucunes idées ne se présentèrent à la fille aux cheveux rouges, elle sauta simplement par-dessus le divan, prit le plus long chemin jusqu'à la porte (elle ne voulait pas tester sa chance avec le démon serpent) et elle sortit de l'appartement et ferma la porte. Le silence régna pendant un moment.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » Natsuki laissa tomber ses bras et alla ramasser la manette tombée.

« Je t'ai appelés plus tôt et... » Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment expliquer ce qui lui a traversé l'esprit.

« C'est toi qui a appelé ? » Une expression coupable passa sur le visage de la fille aux cheveux sombres. « Je suis désolée d'avoir raccroché, Nao faisait vraiment gamine. » Soudain, une pensée traversa son esprit et la culpabilité disparut instantanément. « Tu pensais que je te trompais ! » L'expression coupable apparut maintenant sur le visage de l'ancienne Kaicho. « Tu pensais que je te trompais... avec NAO ! » Shizuru rougit et la naginata tomba au sol. « Maintenant je suis en colère. » Sur ces mots, elle se laissa tomber dans le divan.

Shizuru se précipita à côté et s'agenouilla. « Natsuki, je suis si désolée... Je n'aurais pas dû être si jalouse. Peux-tu me pardonner ? » La motarde continua de l'ignorer. « Je ferais tout pour toi afin que tu me pardonnes. » Cela arracha une réaction au visage de sa louve.

« Tout ? » La femme aux cheveux châtains hocha. « Et bien, j'ai acheté quelques foulards en soie l'autre jour... »

Shizuru commença à suivre sa petite-amie dans la chambre, elle était vraiment sûre qu'elle allait apprécier sa punition.

* * *

><p><span>Omake :<span>

« Aujourd'hui j'ai appris que Natsuki donnait les meilleurs punitions. » Dit Shizuru pendant qu'elle était étendue nue et satisfaite sur le lit de Natsuki. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'a appris Natsuki ? »

« Que j'ai besoin d'acheter un téléphone avec l'ID du contact, comme ça je ne dirais plus de choses qui puissent être mal interprétées quand tu appelles, et aussi, je ne te raccrocherais plus au nez. Ça effraye Nao trop facilement. » La motarde sourit à la manière d'une louve et se positionna elle-même sur l'ancienne présidente. « Et, que deux semaines c'est un trop long putain de moment loin de toi. »


	3. What's in the box ?

**What's in the box ?**

**By Blackfang64**

Traduction par Applegreed (je suis toujours ouverte au proposition d'histoire que vous voudriez que je traduise)

* * *

><p>La jeune fille aux cheveux miel marchait tranquillement dans le couloir, portant un sac en plastique rempli de courses de toutes sortes. Elle s'arrêta à sa porte quand elle remarqua une note de papier coincée dans celle-ci. S'en saisissant, elle déplia le papier sur lequel on pouvait lire ''Regarde à l'intérieur'' en majuscule.<p>

Elle se saisit de la poignée et découvrit que la porte était ouverte comme si elle avait été déverrouillée. Elle poussa un peu la porte pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil l'intérieur. Tout semblait normal, à ce qu'elle voyait, il n'y avait rien de suspicieux dans la pièce.

Elle ouvrit complètement l'entrebâillement et entra silencieusement, essayant de faire en sorte qu'elle ne se fasse pas attraper. Elle descendit lentement le sac de course vers le sol avant de le poser et de se diriger vers la cuisine. Quelque chose attira son attention, elle tourna son regard vers la gauche pour trouver une grande boîte décorée comme un cadeau.

Un gras noeu papillon posé sur une boite pourpre, qui lui arrivait à l'épaule. Elle remarqua une carte sur le bout d'un dans rubans rouges qu'elle attrapa et ouvrit.

_Chère Shizuru_

_Je veux m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait à ta personne la plus importante lors du festival et je t'ai pris ça pour me rattraper. J'espère que tu aimes, bien que je le sais déjà, a bientôt miss perfect._

_Nao..._

« Ara de Nao, je me demande ce que ça peut être ? » Demanda Shizuru alors qu'elle tournait son attention vers la boîte. Haussant les épaules, elle tira le ruban et défit le noeu papillon. Le ruban tomba sur le sol tandis que la boîte pouvait maintenant être ouverte.

Shizuru se saisit des bords de l'ouverture de la boite et les écarta. Elle plaça ses mains sur la boite et regarda à l'intérieur.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de déconcertante puis elle secoua la tête. « Natsuki … ? » Demanda Shizuru en regardant à nouveau dans la boîte et dévisagea la jeune fille aux cheveux bleuté assise au fond de l'objet.

Un sourire envahit le visage de Shizuru quand elle remarqua les objets qui étaient à côté de Natsuki mais ce qui retint le plus son attention fut la cravache. Les yeux de Shizuru brillèrent tandis que Natsuki essayait de s'échapper. La louve regarda dans les yeux emplis de passion de Shizuru et frissonna involontairement de la tête aux pieds.

« Natsuki ! » Cria Shizuru de joie, sautant dans la boîte. La boite en question fut secouer de bruits de protestations et de gémissements, une main essaya dans sortir mais elle fut tout de suite reprise à l'intérieur.

_Ding-dong_

Le bruit de pas précipité fit écho jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre pour révéler une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts clairs. Elle fixa le cadeau déposé devant sa porte. Elle se pencha pour examiner le couloir de droite et de gauche mais ne vit personne.

« Hum, je me demande ce que c'est ? » Se demanda la jeune fille, sortant de son appartement. Elle remarqua une carte collée à la boite.

_Merci pour le cadeau, je l'ai beaucoup appréciée. J'espère que ce qui ce trouva ici nous rendra quitte pour ce que je t'ai fait au festival._

_Avec amour Shizuru_

« Beurk ! Mais j'aime le son de ça. » dit Nao quand elle jeta la carte sur le côté. Tirant le ruban, elle prit les bords du carton et les écarta. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et ce qu'elle vit sembla la satisfaire.

« Oh mon dieu, un lapin Chie ! » dit Nao quand elle observa la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui était assise à l'intérieur attachée et portant un costume de lapin sexy.

* * *

><p>Omake :<p>

Nao : (regardant dans la boîte en face d'elle) Hum je me demande ce qu'il y a dans celui-là, j'espère que ce sera aussi bien que mon dernier (ouvre la boîte)

Boîte : (les bords s'ouvrirent)

Shizuru : MAINTENANT ! (sortie de la boîte avec Natsuki et poussa Nao dedans)

Nao : Argh ! (tombe dedans) aidez moi !

Shizuru : Natsuki peut avoir le haut, je prends le reste.

Natsuki : Hai !

Nao : Nooooooooooooon !


	4. Free Hugs

**Free hugs**

**By Blackfang64**

Traduit par Applegreed

J'ai décidé de laisser certains mots en anglais parce qu'ils se comprennent très bien et parce que ça le fait mieux xD

Ah et dites moi si vous voudriez que je mets le résumé quelque part ou ça ne dérange pas qu'il n'y en ait pas, merci**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>C'était totalement inattendu. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ça s'était passé, il semblait lui arriver beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui.<p>

« Vous allez me lâcher ! » Cria la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges, repoussant une corail d'une étreinte étouffante.

Échappant à la poigne de la fille, elle courut à l'autre bout du couloir, évitant les jeunes femmes qu'elle croisait. Dépassant le coin, elle vit une foule de jeunes filles impatientes courir dans sa direction qu'elle était sensée avoir prise. Lâchant un soupir de soulagement, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec une paire de petits bras et une touffe de cheveux marrons. « Bonjour Nao-senpai ! »

« Arika, pas toi aussi ! » Heureusement, Nao s'esquiva de l'étreinte de la jeune fille. Remettant ses vêtements en place, elle se retourna pour tomber sur les yeux impatients d'une foule de filles. « Oh merde ! » Sprintant dans la direction opposée, elle entendait le cris des jeunes femmes derrières avec leurs bras ouverts prêtes à l'attraper.

Nao était maintenant à bonne distance des meneuses et s'autorisa un sourire victorieux. Son regard se tourna vers l'avant seulement pour découvrir un autre groupe de filles qui l'attendaient. Le visage de Nao perdit des couleurs, attendant que l'impact arrive. « Maudite sois-tu Kruger ! » Fut tout ce qu'elle eut le temps de dire avant d'être étreinte par toutes les filles.

Natsuki se tenait le ventre en rigolant à la vue de Nao se noyant dans une mer de jeunes filles. Shizuru regarda Natsuki avec un œil interrogateur, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. « Ara, qu'est-ce que Natsuki trouve de si drôle ? »

Regagnant le contrôle d'elle-même, Natsuki se releva de toute sa hauteur, essayant de retenir ses larmes. « Oh, j'ai mis une affiche sur le dos de Nao disant ''Free Hugs''. » Natsuki explosa de rire une fois de plus en s'éloignant de la scène.

Shizuru secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant de remarquer un bout de papier collé sur le dos de Natsuki. ''Lay me''. Le nez de Shizuru commença à saigner à la vue de ces mots et elle courut rattraper Natsuki. « Natsuki, pourrais-tu me suivre pour une seconde ? »

« Euh, oui je pense. » Shizuru dirigea Natsuki dans une chambre avant de fermer la porte et la verrouiller. Après quelques secondes de silence, un hurlement se fit entendre. « Sois maudite Nao ! »


	5. Just Another Farewell

**Just Another Farewell**

By Urooj

Traduction : Applegreed

Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de l'auteur mais je peux retirer la traduction à tout moment sur demande

* * *

><p>Yo ! ça faisait pas mal de temps que j'ai pas publié un petit quelque chose. J'ai rien traduit de nouveau mais j'ai trouvé ça dans mes dossiers et j'en ai d'autres qui pourrait vous interresser... Bref juste une petite annonce pour dire que je vais essayer d'être plus actif si bien sûr il y a des lecteurs pres à lire ;)<p>

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Ah, j'entends quelque chose. Un clunk, puis un clink. Ara, elle est ici. Je me demande si elle part maintenant…<p>

Il y a une douleur sourde dans ma tête, mais j'arrive à me lever et à me diriger vers l'origine du bruit. Et je la vois, longs cheveux noirs, yeux émeraude qui avaient l'habitude de s'éclairer quand ils me voyaient. Maintenant ils semblent miroiter ma propre lumière terne.

« Hé, tu pars déjà ? Natsuki est bruyante le matin ! » Je geins juste pour garder l'humeur légère. C'est trop dur de lui demander si elle part, je sais qu'elle part. Je veux qu'elle reste avec moi. Mais cela serait trop demander.

« Ouais, désolée pour ça Shizuru. Je reviendrai demain matin.» Tu réponds, avec la bouche à moitié pleine d'un sandwich à la mayo. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû acheter ça… si malsain.

« Je vois. » Je détourne le regard. Je hais ça. J'aime sa présence autour de moi. Mais même si elle reste, nous passerons du temps, ce n'est pas satisfaisant. Tu vois, nous ne faisons rien d'affectif. Un petit affichage d'amour n'aurait pas tué, mais ne pas montrer est en train de tuer notre 'relation'. Qu'importe ce que c'est. Y a-t-il au moins une sorte d'amour présent dans ce que nous partageons ? Je suppose que oui, mais aucune où nous pourrions montrer notre affections physiques l'une pour l'autre. Je n'en fiche. Si c'est un câlin initié par toi, ou un baiser. Même un truc pareil que de se tenir les mains, juste de toi, me rendrait si heureuse. Me ferait sentir aimée. Peut-être parce que des fois, je t'étouffe avec eux, et tu ne vois pas mes besoins d'être étouffée avec cela. Mais maintenant, ce que je peux me sentir heureuse avec, est seulement agonie. Excepter peut-être ces moments, où ta présence, est présente.

« Shizuru. »

Je levais le regard. Tellement perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas réalisé que tu ne parlais.

« Je demandais, si tu allais bien… »

« Je vais bien, Natsuki. » Souris-je, mon sourire habituel. Il est si facile de masquer mes sentiments autour de toi.

Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est d'être patiente. Pour voir combien de temps, et jusqu'à où cela va aller. Quand je verrais finalement où ça va Natsuki, quand j'aurais la preuve de ce que je dis, quand j'aurais travaillé si dure et finalement brûlerais de le dire, je te ferais par à haute voix de mon insatisfaction. Jusqu'à là, continue qu'importe ce que tu veux faire, Natsuki. Je ne devrais pas être la première à toujours dire mes besoins. Des fois, tu as besoin de réaliser ça aussi. Demande toi cela, pourrai-tu être proche de te le demander. Et pourquoi te forcer dans quelque chose ?

« Bien, et bien je vais y aller. » Mettant tes chaussures, tu es prête à partir.

Es-tu insatisfaite dans cette relation, Natsuki ?

« Je te verrais plus tard. » Dis-tu, avec ton dos tourné.

« Je t'aime ! » Dis-je, lui rappelant, que je l'aimais vraiment. Bien que je ne l'ai pas entendu dire ça.

« Prend soin de toi. » Ajoutais-je rapidement. Même dire des mots d'amour et d'affection est difficile pour moi.

Tu me lanças un regard.

« Tu sais mon opinion sur Prendre soin de moi. » Dis-tu. Je ris, si mignonne, Natsuki.

« Oui, oui, mais je le dirais toujours. Rappelles-toi de prendre soin de toi. Oh et soit en sécurité ! » Dis-je avec un sourire joyeux. Mon masque n'a jamais craqué en face de toi, et je refuse de le laisser craquer maintenant.

Tu regardas ta montre. « J'y vais. » Dis-tu, te tournant et sortant.

Pas de câlins.

Pas de bisous.

Pas de réconfort.

Juste une vue de ton dos avec ta chevelure noire se balançant, puis la grande porte blanche fermée, effaçant toutes traces de toi, que je voie.

Et je sens un vide, quand mon masque craque finalement, et un sourire triste joue sur mes lèvres.


	6. In the Name of the Law

Bonjour à tous !

Après un silence assez long, je vais me remettre à publier plus régulièrement cette été. Et pour ce retour, je veux vous présenter une auteure de FF généralissime, pour ceux qui lisent les fanfics en anglais, vous la connaissez : lonely jester ! Elle a écrit notamment _Kruger, Natsuki Kruger_ , _Sucker Punch_ et _A Dame to kill for_ (auquel j'attends la suite avec impatience ^^). J'ai aimé toutes ces fanfics, j'ai traduis l'Os de son recueil _Once Upon another Time_.

Trêve de bavadarge je vous présente :

**In the Name of the Law**

De **Lonely jester**

Traduit par : Applegreed (et merci à ma bêta, yuri-fan pour la relecture !)

* * *

><p>Natsuki secoua vigoureusement la bombe aérosol et projeta la peinture sur le mur de briques avant de prendre un peu de recul avec un sourire fier. Elle venait juste de créer une pièce d'art -c'était une honte que quelqu'un allait certainement repeindre dessus dans quelques jours.<p>

Nao apparue derrière elle et siffla son approbation. « Ça, mon amie, c'est un chef d'œuvre. Sakomizu va chier dans son froque quand il va le voir. »

Natsuki pouffa de rire. « Ouais, il peut. Mais juste au cas où le bâtard obèse ne sache pas qui l'a fait... » Elle rajouta un « N » et un « K » élaborés avec amour sur le rendu, juste sous un graffiti _obscène _d'un policier obèse.

Tate regarda par dessus son propre graffiti et sourit. « Sympa, Natsuki. » Takeda donna un hochement de tête appréciatif.

« Ouais, je sais- »

« Hé ! » Cria une voix profonde de l'autre bout de la ruelle.

Trois têtes se tournèrent brusquement pour voir un policier trapu courir vers eux. Une autre ne prit même pas la peine de regarder.

Takeda courut immédiatement dans la direction opposée. « C'est notre signal! »

Lui et Tate passèrent rapidement au-dessus d'une clôture grillagée qui coupait la rue en deux.

« Natsuki, allons-y ! » Nao s'arrêta quand son amie continua à dessiner son graffiti sur le mur.

« Presque- fini- » Marmonna Natsuki, ne faisant pas attention à l'arrivée du policier.

Nao tira Natsuki par le col. « Oublie ça, abrutie ! Sakomizu est là ! »

Le spray tomba sur le sol dans un tintement tandis que les deux filles filaient, laissant le policier dans la poussière. Natsuki suivit facilement Nao quand elle sauta au-dessus de la benne, l'utilisant pour sauter par dessus la clôture.

Natsuki salua ironiquement de derrière la sécurité de la clôture. « Drôle de te voir ici, Sakomizu ! J'aurais adoré rester et papoter, mais j'ai des gens à voler, des voitures à voler – j'essaye juste de vivre dans la malhonnêteté, tu sais. » Elle fit un clin d'yeux à l'officier furieux avant de suivre Nao hors de la rue et hors de vue.

Le policier ralentit avant de s'arrêter avant la clôture, haletant et s'agrippant aux chaînes en quête de support. « C'est Officier Sakomizu pour toi ! » Brailla-t-il.

Le partenaire de Sakomizu marchait d'un pas tranquille derrière lui et regarda Natsuki prendre la fuite avec amusement. « Cette fillette est pleine de ressources. C'est une honte -elle est trop brillante pour gaspiller sa vie ainsi. »

Sakomizu fit volte-face pour lancer un regard lourd de sens à Yamada. « Peut-être que si tu m'aidais à les poursuivre au lieu de paresser dans la voiture, nous pourrions attraper ces délinquants ! »

Yamada se gratta le dos. « Non, je peux pas, je le crains ce vieux corps ne peut pas rivaliser avec une bande d'adolescents indisciplinés. Dieu merci, je pars en retraite. »

Sakomizu fronça ses sourcils. « J'espère que je pourrais avoir un partenaire qui tiendra la route. Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour mettre mes mains autour du cou de cette Punk Natsuki... » Il resserra ses mains pour étrangler une Natsuki imaginaire.

Yamada gloussa. « Pour dire vrai, tu seras celui qui devrait craindre de ne pas pouvoir rivaliser. Shizuru Fujino a été diplômé en tant que premier de sa classe à l'Académie de Police de Fuuka elle est leur fierté et leur joie. J'ai entendu dire que ses méthodes d'arrestation des suspects étaient un peu... inconventionnelles. »

« Elle pourrait chanter un putain d'opéra durant les arrestations et je m'en foutrais, aussi longtemps qu'elle m'aide à arrêter Natsuki Kuga. » Ragea Sakomizu.

Yamada haussa des épaules. « Hé bien, rentrons à la station. Nous allons devoir écrire un autre rapport au Chef. »

« Ouais, grâce à cette foutue délinquante. » Grommela Sakomizu.

La fois d'après, Natsuki et compagnie étaient en train de forcer une voiture. Soi-disant, c'était pour prendre la radio, mais s'ils pouvaient aussi réussir à démarrer la voiture, ils n'allaient certainement pas s'en plaindre.

« Dépêche-toi, je commence à avoir froid. » Marmonna Nao, prenant une bouffée de sa cigarette. Elle s'appuya sur la porte ouverte de la voiture pour lancer un regard à Natsuki, qui était penchée dans le siège conducteur avec les mains sous le tableau de bord.

Natsuki fronça les sourcils à Nao tandis qu'elle essayait de démarrer la voiture. « Peux-tu la fermer et arrêter de fixer ? »

Nao agita sa main qui tenait sa cigarette, faisant tomber des cendres sur Natsuki. « Awww, est-ce que notre leader si génial aurait peur de ne pouvoir réussir? »

« Non. Si tu me regarde, alors tu ne surveilles pas l'arrivée de la police, et _ça_ veut dire que nous serons fait comme des rats. »

« Peut-être que nous devrions juste prendre la stéréo et partir. » Suggéra Takeda de là où il était, paresseusement installé sur le capot de la voiture. « Je ne veux pas me faire arrêter. » Il ouvrit un pack de bière à côté de lui et les fit passer.

« Et nous ne nous ferons _pas_ prendre, si vous tous vous la fermiez et gardiez l'œil ouvert. » Grogna Natsuki. Elle accepta la bière que Nao lui offrait et la plaça entre ses cuisses pour que ses mains restent libres.

Nao haussa nonchalamment des épaules et ouvrit sa bière. « La femme dévouée à son métier. Nous devons être dedans pour gagner, devient grand ou rentre chez toi, les yeux sur le prix- »

Tate grogna d'où il était posé, sur le côté de la voiture. « Est-ce que tu ne la fermes jamais, Nao ? »

« Est-ce que tu ne contrôles jamais ces chenilles rampantes sur les côtés de ton visages, Tate ? Je paris que Mai les trouve irritantes quand tu as ta tête entre ses jambes. »

Tate tressauta, son visage d'un rouge flambant. « Dieu, je ne sais pas comment les gens peuvent tenir/supporter cette bouche que tu as. »

« Mai ne s'est pas plainte la nuit dernière. »

Nao semblait satisfaite quand Natsuki gloussa et Takeda retint un rire. « Coulé, mon pote. » Commenta-t-il à Tate.

Tate sourit à moitié et secoua sa tête. « Okay, je me suis laissée grand ouvert pour celle-ci. »

« C'est marrant, Mai s'est laissée grande ouverte pour moi aussi. » Rajouta Nao avec un sourire en coin.

Tate fronça ces sourcils. « Hé, ça suffit ! »

« Ouais, c'est ce que Mai- » Les yeux de Nao s'écarquillèrent quand une voiture de police tourna au coin de la rue. Elle frappa la jambe de Natsuki. « Les flics sont là. »

Takeda bondit immédiatement. « Nous devons partir maintenant ! »

Natsuki sortit de la voiture et ferma la porte. « Relax, c'est juste une voiture de patrouille. Agissez juste normalement et ils ne nous emmerderont pas. Je finirai quand ils partiront. »

Nao jeta sa cigarette sur le béton et l'écrasa sous son talon. « Ça ne va pas marcher- c'est Sakomizu. »

Natsuki s'arrêta et posa sa bière sur le toit de la voiture avant de s'accroupir pour rester hors de vue. « Merde. C'est trop tard pour bouger maintenant il me verra sinon. »

Nao jeta à coup d'œil en bas à elle. « Tu penses vraiment que t'accroupir va te cacher ? »

Natsuki l'expédia. « Tant qu'il ne sort pas de la voiture, nous irons bien. » Elle contempla ses options. « Nao, tu es fantastique pour raconter des conneries, donc tu parles – mais ne devient pas trop flippante. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il traine autour plus longtemps que nécessaire. Tate, contrôle Nao si elle commence à trop ouvrir sa bouche, et Takeda, fermes-là. »

Takeda sembla offensé. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux rien dire ? »

« Parce que tu es un salop geignard. » Répliqua Nao. Son expression se réarrangea immédiatement en une plus plaisante quand la voiture de flic s'arrêta à côté d'eux. Sakomizu baissa la vitre et sortit sa tête pour froncer les sourcils à Nao.

« Bonjour Officier. Comment allez-vous en cette belle nuit ? » Demanda Nao.

Sakomizu regarda Tate et Takeda suspicieusement. « Où est Kuga? »

« Pourquoi, je vais très bien, merci de demander. » Dit Nao avec enthousiasme. Natsuki roula des yeux et pinça la jambe de Nao. Noa grimaça mais le cacha rapidement. « Elle n'est pas là. »

« Je peux le voir. » Sakomizu regarda la rousse du coin de l'œil. « Où est-elle ? »

« Je pense qu'elle a mentionné quelque chose à propos d'être volontaire pour la distribution de soupe ce soir. Aider les sans-abris et être une citoyenne modèle, tu connais la chanson. »

Les yeux de Sakomizu se rétrécirent. Tate roula imperceptiblement les yeux. « Nao blague. Natsuki est hors de la ville, elle ne va pas revenir avant un moment. »

Le policier trapu fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que vous trois faites autour de cette voiture ? »

« C'est la mienne. Nous attendons juste qu'un autre ami vienne avant d'aller en boite de nuit. » Mentit Nao. Tate et Takeda hochèrent de la tête.

« C'est donc ça ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. » Nao remarqua la silhouette assise à côté de Sakomizu. C'était clairement une femme, mais son visage était caché par les ombres. « Hé, où est Yamada ? »

« Parti en retraite. » Grommela Sakomizu. « Donc est-ce que cet ''ami à vous'' est riche ? » Il connota le mot ami.

Nao soupira dramatiquement. « Je me fais des amis basés sur le contenu de leur personnalité, non le contenu de leur porte-feuille, Officier. Ce serait plutôt impoli de ma part d'exiger un compte rendu de leurs épargnes et dépenses, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Tu penses que tu es intelligente, Yuuki ? » Grogna Sakomizu. « Je me le demande parce que je trouve ça difficile de croire qu'un adolescent délinquante comme toi peux s'offrir une BMW. »

« C'est un cadeau. » Répliqua sans hésitation Nao.

Sakomizu ouvrit avec colère sa bouche, mais la mystérieuse femme posa sa main sur son bras. « Est-ce que je peux ? »

La femme se pencha par la fenêtre. Les yeux de Nao s'écarquillèrent quand la lumière du lampadaire atteint lentement le visage de la femme, révélant un sourire étincelant montrant des dents blanches, un nez sans défaut et les plus intenses yeux rouges qu'elle n'est jamais vue. La mâchoire de Tate tomba pendant que Takeda lâcha immédiatement sa canette de bière. Natsuki gigota d'impatience, incapable de voir ce qui se passait pourquoi nom de dieu ses amis ne parlaient pas ?

« Bordel, t'es sexy. » Sortit Nao d'un coup. « Sakomizu, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas ramené ta partenaire avant ? » Elle regarda Shizuru. « Officier Super Sexy, les choses que je te laisserai me faire- »

« Hé ! Tu devrais traiter l'officier Fujino avec plus de respect ! » Aboya Sakomizu.

« Ara, merci pour le compliment. » Shizuru hocha la tête vers les bières que Nao et Tate tenaient, ignorant complètent la canette que Takeda avait fait tombé. « J'espère que vous avez l'âge légal pour boire ? »

« Bien sûr ! Pour quoi nous prends-tu, des barbares ? » Se moqua Nao.

Shizuru rigola. Les oreilles de Natsuki furent surprises par le son mélodieux. La partenaire de Sakomizu semblait bien différent de son râle irritant ou la voix trainante fatiguée de Yamada. Et son accent ! Il a pratiquement provoqué un frisson dans le dos à Natsuki, et elle n'avait pas encore vu cette femme.

Shizuru regarda Nao avec des yeux pétillants. « Excellent. Alors je vais continuer avec la prochaine question : pourquoi est-ce que vous avez deux bières devant vous ? »

Une était à Nao, bien sûr, et l'autre... à Natsuki. La canette qu'elle avait si stupidement oubliée.

Natsuki se figea. Le regard de Nao se balada entre les deux canettes posées sur le toit de la voiture. Tate détourna le regard. Takeda gémit. _Merde_, était la pensée qui traversa simultanément leur esprit.

« Elle aime son alcool ? » S'aventura fébrilement Tate.

Shizuru haussa un sourcil d'incrédulité. Nao roula ses yeux. « Très bien, Officier Super Sexy, puis que tes capacités d'observation sont manifestement aussi géniaux que tes tétons, je vais te dire la vérité. La vérité est... » Nao prit une pause. « C'est juste que j'aime _vraiment_ mon alcool, donc j'ai besoin d'une canette pour chaque main. »

Sakomizu et Shizuru échangèrent un regard avant qu'ils ne sortent tous les deux de la voiture de police.

Natsuki se releva et était déjà à la moitié de la rue avant que quiconque ne puisse cligner des yeux. « COUREZ ! » Nao sprinta après elle, rapidement suivit par Tate et Takeda.

Sakomizu et Shizuru étaient parés eux en un éclair. Natsuki ne s'embêta pas à regarder derrière, sure que ses amis étaient juste derrière elle et ne voulant pas perdre de précieuses secondes à vérifier. Elle s'échappera, elle connait ce quartier comme le dos de sa main !

Natsuki fit un brusque crochet, juste dans la même ruelle où elle avait fait le graffiti de Sazomizu. Une part d'elle était contente de voir qu'il était toujours là, bien que l'autre part était plus concentrée sur la fuite.

Natsuki grimpa sur la benne et sauta par dessus la clôture, vite suivit par Nao, Tate et Takeda. Elle regarda en arrière soulagée, s'attendant à ne voir personne – après tout, Sakomizu était près de l'âge moyen et définitivement pas dans sa meilleure forme – mais le soulagement tourna au choc quand elle vit que l'Offier Super Canon, Fujino ou qu'importe, était juste derrière eux.

Le choc tourna à l'horreur quand la femme évita complètement la benne et utilisa plutôt l'élan de sa course pour sauter la clôture et passer son corps par dessus.

Merde. Natsuki dévala la rue.

« Elle escalade comme une putain de Guépard ! » Elle entendit Takeda hurler.

« Un guépard n'escalade pas, imbécile. » Répliqua Nao. Tate, le dernier du groupe, à la traine, renversa plusieurs poubelles dans l'espoir de retenir cette nouvelle menace pour quelques précieuses secondes.

Pas de chance. Fujino sauta par dessus l'amont de poubelle comme s'ils s'étaient que quelques déchets sur le trottoir. Nao grogna. « Mon Dieu ! J'ai menti, je veux que Yamada revienne – elle est comme ce putain de Terminator ! »

Natsuki tourna et s'engouffra dans une autre ruelle. Il y avait une sortie d'incendie d'un immeuble, un escalier allant au toit relié à la rue par une échelle, une véritable échelle pour le paradis, leur ticket pour la liberté !

Ses côtes était en miette et ses poumons se sentaient trop petits pour son corps. Note à soi-même : arrêter la cigarette.

Elle était si proche de la sortie de secours quand elle entendit un lourd « Merde ! » . Regardant derrière, elle vit que Takeda avait trébuché sur son propre pied gauche et était tombé sur ses genoux. Normalement la règle générale était chacun pour soi-même, mais Takeda attrapa ses yeux et lui lança un regard implorant.

Natsuki hésita, regardant la sortie de secours et son ami tombé avant de faire son choix.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Cria Nao quand Natsuki passa devant elle et Tate en courant dans la direction opposée.

« Les fesses de Takeda ont besoin d'être sauvées ! Allez-y, sortie de secours, je vous rattraperai ! »

Nao sauta facilement sur le bout de l'échelle et se souleva, rapidement suivit par Tate. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au toit et disparurent quand Natsuki prit Takeda par le bras et le releva. « Allons-y ! »

« Stop ! Au nom de la loi, vous êtes sous arrestation ! » Entendit-elle Officier Super Canon crier derrière elle. Natsuki roula des yeux. Jésus H. Christ, quel slogan pourri.

Takeda regagna sa balance et était maintenant devant Natsuki, grâce à ses longues jambes. Il parvint à la sortie de secours avant elle et sauta rapidement et escalada l'échelle. Puis, à l'incrédulité complète de Natsuki, il tira l'échelle en l'air et hors d'atteinte.

« Takeda ! Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? » Cria-t-elle.

Takeda lui donna un regard désolé. « Je suis désolé ! Nao a raison, elle ressemble à Terminator – elle ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas attrapé l'un d'entre nous ! Je suis désolée Natsuki. » Il se retourna et s'échappa par le sortie de secours.

« Connard ! Quand je t'attrapera, tu seras mort ! » Lui hurla Natsuki. Elle se raidit quand elle entendit un clic.

« Mains en l'air. Tourne-toi. »

Natsuki leva lentement ses mains et se retourna. Officier Super Canon pointait un revolver sur elle, haletant légèrement à cause de l'effort fourni.

Natsuki recula d'un pas, se stoppant quand le revolver fut dirigée directement à sa poitrine. « Ne bouge pas. » prévint l'officier de police.

« Officier Fujino, n'est-ce pas ? » S'enquiert légèrement Natsuki.

« Tu es observatrice. » Les mains de Shizuru se resserrèrent sur son arme.

« J'essaye. Bref, tu es nouvelle ici. Est-ce que ça mérite vraiment ton attention? »

« Je pensais – après tout, je suis payée pour ça. » Un brin d'amusement avait surgi dans le ton de Shizuru.

Natsuki lui fit un sourire désarment. « Oui, mais m'arrêter ? Je suis mineur, Officier, le pire que j'aurais c'est une claque sur les doigts, peut-être bien. Toi, d'un autre côté, tu auras à gérer avec le processus, me mettre en cellule, passer des heures à écrire un rapport, et pour tout ton dur travail, tu me verras sortir librement à la fin de la journée. »

« Ara, tu es vraiment une baratineuse, Natsuki Kuga. »

« Ma réputation me précède, je suis flattée » Se réjouit Natsuki.

« Tu es plutôt connue, j'en suis effrayée. L'officier Sakomizu en a fait un but de sa vie de te voir en cellule. » Shizuru rengrena son revolver et sortit ses menottes. « Mains derrière le dos. Visage contre le mur. »

Natsuki fit une grimace et baissa ses mains. « Tu vois, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. » Elle sortit un revolver d'où s'était caché sous sa chemise et le pointa à Shizuru.

Elle s'était attendue que Shizuru se fige. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Shizuru se retire, peut-être appeler du renfort avec sa radio. Ce à quoi elle ne s'était _pas_ attendue, cependant, c'était que l'Officier Super Canon fit un mouvement brusque en avant, attrape sa main armée par le poignet, et le torde violemment, faisant lâcher son arme à Natsuki avec un cri de douleur. La chose suivante que Natsuki savait, c'est qu'elle mangeait de la brick.

Son visage était pressée contre le mur de la ruelle tandis que Shizuru l'a menottée. « Je pense que tu seras en cellule pour plus longtemps qu'un jour. » Dit Shizuru avec amusement. « Tu es sous arrestation pour tentative de vol qualifié de voiture, tentative de vol, résistance à l'arrestation, agression sur un officier de police, agressions coups et blessures agravés- »

Natsuki marmonna quelque chose. Shizuru fronça des sourcils et se pencha. « Pardon ? »

Natsuki tourna sa tête avec quelques efforts pour lancer un regard à Shizuru. « Je _disais_, tu ajoutes des charges.'' Agression, coups et blessures qualifiés'' implique que je t'ai blessée physiquement, ce que j'ai clairement pas fait. »

Shizuru haussa un sourcil mais choisit d'ignorer son commentaire. A la place, elle se pressa contre le dos de Natsuki et ronronna dans son oreille. « Ara, ça n'efface pas le fait que Natsuki a pointé une arme sur moi. Natsuki mérite d'être punie, non ? »

Les sourcils de Natsuki tombèrent presque de son visage. « Q-Quoi ? » Elle devint très consciente de la position provocatrice dans laquelle elles étaient- elle pressée contre le mur – menottée, en plus, et chaque centimètre de Shizuru pressait contre son dos. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Shizuru utilisa son pied pour pousser les jambes de Natsuki et les écarter. « Je vais devoir vérifier si tu as des armes. » Elle glissa lentement vers le bas, ses seins pressées contre le dos de Natsuki tout le long.

La bouche de Natsuki devint sèche quand elle sentit ses mamelons durcirent sur son dos. « H-hé, ça ne fait pas parti de la procédure- »

Shizuru glissa sensuellement ses mains remontant l'intérieur des jambes de Natsuki, savourant la caresse, les genoux de Natsuki étaient prêts à céder. « Ara ? Une vérification d'arme est définitivement une part de la procédure policière, je t'assure. »

« P-pas comme ça ! » Elle eut le souffle coupé quand Shizuru caressa ses fesses.

« Est-ce que Natsuki a un problème avec mes méthodes ? » Natsuki frissonna quand la voix rauque et mélodieuse dans son oreille.

La réponse de Natsuki tourna en un gémissement étranglé quand les doigts de Shizuru arrivèrent sur le devant de son pantalon et commencèrent à jouer avec la fermeture éclair-

« Bien joué, Shizuru ! » S'immisça la voix trainante de Sakomizu. « Emmenons-la au commissariat ! »

Natsuki poussa un cri aigu embarrassant quand les mains de Shizuru l'éloignèrent soudainement du mur par son col. Elle tendit son cou pour voir Shizuru rester bouche bée, mais il y avait seulement un sourire en coin horripilant sur les lèvres de Shizuru. La policière ne semblait pas affectée, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire de même de Natsuki – ses genoux avaient pratiquement cédé face à agissement de l'Officier Super Sexy, et elle autorisa, dans la confusion, Shizuru à la trainée à la voiture de police et la jetait à l'arrière.

« Bien joué, la bleue! Tu as eu Kuga ! » Étaient les applaudissements qui accueillirent Shizuru quand elle amena Natsuki au commissariat. Shizuru accepta les compliments avec un peu de confusion – Natsuki Kuga était juste une autre adolescente délinquante, alors pourquoi tout le monde semblaient si content ?

Shizuru s'arrêta au bureau de Reito Kanzaki et lui donnait le revolver de Natsuki. « Est-ce que tu peux l'envoyer aux preuves? C'est l'arme de Kuga. » Natsuki se renfrogna sombrement et regarda autre part.

Reito hocha de la tête. « Ce sera fait. Bonjour Natsuki. » Il sourit en coin.

« Salut, tronche de cake. » Répondit Natsuki dans un ton ennuyé.

Reito gloussa. « Emmène-la au bureau du Chef, veux-tu ? »

Natsuki pâlit pendant que Shizuru fronça les sourcils. « Pas dans une cellule ? » Demanda Shizuru.

« Non, la Chef veut la voir. »

Natsuki tourna la tête pour regarder Shizuru. « Emmène-moi dans une cellule. » Supplia-t-elle.

Shizuru ignora Natsuki et se dirigea vers la porte marqué 'Chef de la Police'. Natsuki essaya de trainer des pieds tout le long du chemin pour arrêter Shizuru d'avancer.

Shizuru roula des yeux et siffla dans l'oreille de Natsuki : « Ne me fais pas te teaser ! »

« Est-ce un euphémisme pour ''ne me fait pas te peloter encore'' ? » Siffla Natsuki en retour. Shizuru ouvrit la porte, annonça « Natsuki Kuga, madame. » et poussa Natsuki à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte.

Natsuki avala sa salive et se retourna. « Hé, Maman, ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu. »

_-000-000-_

Shizuru soupira et prit un siège à côté du bureau de son partenaire. « Qu'est-ce qu'i propos de cette Kuga ? »

Reito releva la tête de sa paperasse. « Elle est une vrai plaie dans les fesses pour nous. Son petit gang fait beaucoup de merdes emmerdantes. » Il déplaça ses papiers. « Tu veux savoir un truc drôle à propos du revolver que tu m'as donnée ? C'était vide. »

Shizuru fronça des sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« La gamine trimballe un revolver non chargé. Son aboiement est pire que sa morsure, je pense. » Grogna-t-il avec amusement.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde était si content que je l'attrape. Oui, elle semble plutôt rusée pour une délinquante, mais même le Chef veut la voir ! »

Reito haussa des épaules. « Hé bien, qui ne voudrait pas voir leur propre enfant ? »

Shizuru se figea. « Excuse-moi ? »

« Ouais, Natsuki Kuga est la fille du Chef dont elle est séparée. Je pensais que tu le savais ? »

Shizuru s'assit, choquée. Elle venait juste d'arrêter Natsuki Kuga, la fille du Chef. Et peut-être l'avait-elle touché à des endroits inappropriés. Natsuki Kuga. La fille du Chef. Tous les mots étaient attachés ensemble dans l'esprit de Shizuru. Putain de bordel de merde, elle venait juste de molester la fille du Chef !


	7. Appel à tous les lecteurs

Les administrateurs de FF depuis le 4 juin enlèvent les fics comportant des lemons ou de l'extrême violence. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je pense que c'est stupide. ils y a pleins de superbes fanfics qui ont un lemon ou deux ou un peu de violence mais qui sont géniales ! Tu ne peux pas enlever une fanfic de plus de 100 000 mots parce qu'il y a un petit lemon de 1000 mots.

C'est pourquoi je vous invite à signer cette pétition et la reposter sur vos fics. En espérant que si nous faisons suffisament de bruit, tout reviendra à la normale. Merci.

Le contenu de la pétition est en anglais, langue universelle c'est pourquoi je le laisserai tel quel. Je pense que j'ai assez bien résumé de quoi il était question.

* * *

><p>Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.<p>

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

dsrtchck

Blue Magic

Applegreed


	8. Natsuki's Pride

**The Seven Deadly Sins**

by dsANON

L'auteur a écrit une série de OS sur ShizNat qui utilise l'un des sept péchés capitaux. Très agréables et faciles à lire et comprendre, je vous les recommande :D

* * *

><p><strong>Natsuki's Pride<strong>

Je me retrouvais, en train de redresser mon dos et sortir ma poitrine, tandis que nous marchions côte à côte – tel un paon regorgeant déployer ses plumes ou un lion à la crinière resplendissante.

Avec toutes les fans qui donnaient leur salutation habituelle – leur sourire adorateur dédié à Shizuru et leur haine cachée à mon égard étaient instantanément replacés par un choc total et un regard lointain alors que Shizuru les saluait en retour.

"Bonjour, Fujino-senpai." Salua une autre fan, ses yeux brillaient tandis qu'elle posait son regard sur ma Shizuru et bientôt se remplit de haine et dégout lorsqu'elle remarqua ma présence au côté de son idole.

"Bonjour." Répondit Shizuru avec un sourire aimable.

Le scintillement dans les yeux de la jeune fille revint instantanément mais fut très vite remplacé par l'horreur. Elle semblait être sur le point de pleurer de désespoir avant qu'elle en tourne sur ses talons et s'éloigne en hâte.

Pendant toute la scène je ne pus retenir mon sourire triomphant. Il y avait une certaine... malice dans mon plaisir -trouver la joie dans la douleur des autres- mais franchement, j'étais juste contente qu'elles aient finalement compris.

Je lançai un regard vers Shizuru – un soupçon de confusion était visible dans son regard alors qu'une autre de ses admirateurs s'enfuyait, les larmes aux yeux.

"Natsuki ? Tu m'excuses un moment, je reviens tout de suite." Dit doucement Shizuru.

Je savais qu'elle réalisera bien assez tôt – entre les regards et réactions étranges et mon air vantard.

Je lui adressai un grognement affirmatif et elle partit vers les toilettes les plus proches avec sa grâce habituelle.

Nous étions ensemble depuis quelques temps maintenant, nous avons discuté de la partie 'démonstration publique' de notre relation – que nous pourrons en parler à nos amis et familles quand nous serons toutes les deux prêtes- mais j'ai toujours haie ses fanatiques fourmillant autour d'elle, totalement épris d'elle, raffolant d'une petite caresse ; me regardant toujours comme si je en méritais même pas son amitié.

Aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui, je leur ais montrés.

"Kuga Natsuki. Tu as quelques explications à donner !" Me dit ma petite-amie dans une colère étouffée, tandis qu'elle débarquait sur moi – toujours avec grâce.

Sa main tenait fermement une partie de son cou ; son visage était légèrement rosi.

C'était enfantin et s'il n'y avait pas ce sentiment de triomphe et fierté, je me serais presque sentie coupable avoir marqué cette si jolie peau avec un suçon.


	9. Twisted Ways

Hi ! Voici un OS écrit par mes soins. L'avant-dernier post de cette série :)

Ah et bienvenue à kacisasaa dans la communauté Mai Hime à 99% Yuri, 90% ShizNat !

* * *

><p><strong>Twisted Ways<strong>

… _tout manquement à ce règlement sera sanctionné par l'autorité compétente. »_

_Restons assez vague pour que Haruka puisse faire une ''petite'' partie du travail ..._

La présidente du conseil des élèves relut sa dernière phrase et s'accorda un bref signe de contentement en hochant la tête. Enfin elle avait fini et allait pouvoir rejoindre Natsuki... et les autres.

Elle termina sa tasse de thé, se leva pour la déposer sur le plateau. Elle balaya une dernière fois du regard la pièce pour s'assurer de n'avoir rien oublier et se dirigea _enfin_ vers la sortie. Finalement elle n'allait avoir qu'une seule heure de retard pour la fête d'anniversaire de Mai.

- Fujino-sama !

La dite Fujino-sama s'arrêta net, se retourna, prête à faire face à l'une de kohai -très jolie kohai- avec un sourire aimable, quoique un peu tendu.

- Oui ?

- Je … euh-je …

Sa mignonne petite kohai balbutiait et rougissait de plus en plus, ce que Shizuru Fujino trouvait totalement adorable. Deux minutes de bafouillages plus tard et peut-être une hyperventilation en vu, les doigts de la sempai commençaient à pianoter le long de sa jambe. Elle se trouvait en cruel manque de dose de Natsuki et sa kohai ne semblait pas vouloir débeguer... Il fallait agir et vite, sans ternir sa réputation, il lui fallait une porte de sortie...

- Kohai-san voulait me dire en revoir avant de partir ? Que s'est adorable !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Shizuru embrassa la joue de sa kohai qui se figea. Cela donna le temps nécessaire à Shizuru pour s'enfuir à grandes enjambées, bien que toujours avec élégance.

Une fois qu'elle fut certaine de s'être débarrassée de sa kohai, elle prit son portable pour appeler Natsuki, la prévenir qu'elle arrivait, qu'elle ne devait pas faire de bêtises en attendant et surtout, entendre sa voix. Cependant, sa dose de Natsuki devrait attendre pus longtemps car cette dernière ne répondit pas. Sa curiosité grandit quand elle essaya d'appeler Mai pour signaler son arrivée et qu'elle tomba sur sa messagerie. Que pouvait-elle faire pour ne pas pouvoir répondre ? Si Natsuki était devant un jeu, Mai aurait pu répondre. Si Mai ne répondait pas, c'était normalement car elle faisait un karaoké mais dans ce cas, Natsuki aurait été plus qu'enchantée de répondre. Ses méninges avaient beau tourné dans tous les sens, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. La curiosité la démangeait maintenant -toujours à mi-chemin de sa destination- et elle décida d'employer sa dernière carte : Nao. Shizuru n'était pas en très bon termes avec elle, en fait elle n'était pas sûre qu'elles partageaient une relation. Elles étaient des amies de leurs amies plutôt. Mais bon, leur relation n'allait pas empiré, seule sa curiosité le pouvait si elle n'appelait pas. Avec détermination, elle composa le numéro. La sonnerie retentit et retentit et retentit puis finalement la voix de Nao se fit entendre. Les questions de Shizuru moururent avant d'avoir pu être exprimer en entendant la messagerie :

« Je ne peux pas vous répondre, je dois sûrement passer un moment _particulièrement _agréable. Prenez pas la peine de laisser un message, vous rappellerez si vous voulez _m'avoir_ ! »

Nao savait définitivement faire passer l'implicite pour de l'explicite, tout était dans l'intonation et secondairement dans le choix des mots. Elle était douée. Elle pourrait sûrement être très utile au Conseil des Élèves... Tandis que Shizuru se perdait dans ses pensées, le bus la ramena à la réalité en s'arrêtant à l'arrêt de l'immeuble de Mai.

Nao aurait définitivement répondu si elle était chez Mai, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant elle avait promis à Mai d'être là. Qu'est-ce que les trois jeunes filles pouvaient bien faire pour être aussi absorber ou occuper et ne pas pouvoir ou vouloir répondre au téléphone ?

Shizuru remercia poliment l'homme en costume cravate qui lui tient la porte d'entrée. Dès qu'elle fut entrée, elle fut directement réchauffée par la chaleur de l'immeuble et entreprit d'enlever sa veste dans l'ascenseur, croisa les bras. Ses doigts avaient recommencé à pianoter sur son bras, trépignant d'impatience alors que l'ascenseur poursuivait sa montée. Pourquoi Mai devait-elle habiter aussi haut ? Pourquoi n'existait-il pas de peluche Natsuki à emporter avec soi ? Au moins, elle aurait son minimum de dose Natsuki.

Finalement l'ascenseur arriva à l'étage désiré et Shizuru ne retint qu'avec grande peine un soupir de contentement. Elle commença à se diriger vers l'appartement de Mai. Plus elle approchait, plus elle parvenait à distinguer des bruits étouffés par la distance. Les bruits lui parvint plus clairement quand elle s'arrêta devant une porte entrouverte. Des respirations fortes et des petites gémissements se firent entendre plus nettement. Ainsi que des voix :

- Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir plus longtemps...

- Attends, j'y suis presque …

- Ça devient de plus en plus serrer, j'ai du mal à bouger …

Le visage de Shizuru demeura neutre, tandis qu'elle effectua un pas en arrière, doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit. Un peu plus et elle allait rentrer dans l'appartement d'un couple en pleine action. A cette pensée, son rougissement prit le dessus. Elle continua son chemin en secouant la tête.

En arrivant au bout du couloir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dépassé l'appartement de Mai. C'était de la faute du couple, il pourrait apprendre à fermer leur porte. Elle fit marche arrière et revint jusqu'à l'appartement de Mai … l'appartement à la porte entrouverte. Shizuru se figea lorsque les voix se firent à nouveau entendre :

- C'est ton tour !

- Mais je peux pas bouger, je vois rien à cause de la poitrine de Mai !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma poitrine ? Elle te plaît pas ? Parce qu'elle était là avant toi.

- Mais, si si, elle est très bien, très confortable...

Le visage de Shizuru se décomposa au fur et à mesure qu'elle identifiait les voix de Mai et Natsuki. Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient ? Elles ne pouvaient pas... NON ! Natsuki ne la tromperait jamais avec Mai. Même si elle avait une plus grosse poitrine qu'elle ! Est-ce que Natsuki préférait les grosses poitrines ? Alors c'était pour ça qu'elle avait ce regard pendant que... Non, non, non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Le choc revint quand Shizuru identifia une nouvelle voix, Nao ! Elle avait sûrement mal-compris, sinon, pourquoi Nao serait là ?

- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien te bouger, mutt !

- Mais...

- A chaque fois que tu bouges, j'ai tes fesses en pleine tête ! Tu me déconcentres !

- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas plutôt parce que tu ne vas plus tenir longtemps ?

- Ah !

Mai venait de gémir. Shizuru était perdue. Pourquoi Nao ? Elle avait une poitrine plus petite de la sienne. Certes Natsuki et Nao avait une relation étrange qui les rendait très proche mais également assez distante par les insultes et piques qu'elles se lançaient à longueur de journée. Est-ce que toutes les trois elles … Est-ce que ça faisait de Shizuru une femme trompée par deux fois ?

- Attend Mai, retiens-toi ! J'y suis presque … OUI !

- Enfin mon tour. Tu aimes faire durer le plaisir, mutt !

S'en fut trop pour Shizuru. Natsuki ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. C'était sûrement la faute de Mai et Nao, elles allaient payer. Et Natsuki devra faire amende honorable...

Elle s'élança dans l'appartement avec détermination, malgré les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elle referma la porte derrière elle en un claquement. Des cris lui parvinrent ainsi que le bruit sourd d'une chute.

Shizuru découvrit les trois jeunes femmes en tenue légère, toutes les unes sur les autres sur un étrange tapis multicolore. Elle commença à pointer un bras accusateur vers elles. Mais fut pris de cours par Natsuki :

- Shizuru ! Tu m'as fait peur ! En entendant la porte claquer, j'ai cru qu'un voleur s'était introduit. Tu sais vu que de plus en plus de vol se font alors que tu es actuellement chez toi.

_Comment osait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle être aussi décontracter alors qu'elle venait de la prendre sur le fait ?_ Shizuru serra les dents et s'apprêtait à sortir une longue tirade sur l'affront qu'elle subissait et la douleur qu'elle ressentait. C'était s'en compter sur Nao.

- Franchement, tu aurais pu entrer plus silencieusement, Fujino ! Tu as fais sursauter Mutt qui a tout fait foirer.

- Comment ça 'j'ai tout fait foirer' ? Tu as autant sursauter que moi, Spider !

- Dans tes rêves, tu as bon-

- VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE ! COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS PAPOTER AINSI ALORS QUE JE VOUS AI PRIS SUR LE FAIT !

Shizuru craqua. Le silence fut immédiat, trois visages choqués lui firent face. Elle reprit son souffle satisfaite jusqu'à ce que …

- Mais de quoi tu parles Shizuru ?

- Tu as déjà vu Fujino perdre son calme Mai ?

- Jamais, c'est la première fois en plus de trois ans.

Natsuki questionnait innocemment Shizuru tandis que Mai et Noa commentaient le comportement unique de cette même personne. Shizuru se sentit encore plus confuse : les trois jeunes femmes semblaient penser que c'était elle qui avait un problème.

- Mais-mais, mais pourquoi vous êtes habillées comme ça alors ?

Le regard de Natsuki semblait exprimer du soucie à son égard. Elle prit la parole d'une voix lente :

- Le chauffage de l'immeuble fonctionne mal, il fait trop chaud. Impossible de mettre la clim' alors on a ouvert la fenêtre et la porte pour faire courant d'air. Un échec donc on a enlevé quelques épaisseurs ? Tu vas bien Shizuru ?

- Elle a l'aire bizarre, si tu veux mon avis. On a l'impression que Fujino vient d'apprendre la fin du monde.

- Vous voulez un peu d'eau, Kaichou-san ?

Les remarques de Mai et Nao commençaient à énerver Shizuru. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle les voyaient, là, maintenant ! Bien que plus habiller que ce que laissait penser les activités pratiquées. Shizuru était de plus en plus perdue. Est-ce qu'elle perdait la tête ? Sûrement, elle n'aurait jamais bégayé sinon.

- Mais-mais-mais, pourquoi est-ce que vous étiez par terre, les unes sur les autres dans des positions étranges ? Et les bruits qu'on entendait, les gémissements ?

Mai eut un éclair d'illumination. La compression s'écrivit sur son visage. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire qui devint rapidement de plus en plus démesurer. Natsuki et Nao la regardaient comme si elle avait perdu la tête. Shizuru se commençait à se demander si son thé n'avait pas été drogué...

Quand Mai réussit à contenir son rire, elle fit signe à Noa et Natsuki de se lever et de reculer. La rousse prit un air magistral, fit un grand geste de bras pour désigner … le sol. Plus précisément le drôle de tapis multicolor. Seules des expressions d'incompréhension lui répondirent, leur regard allant un tapis à Mai et revenant au tapis. Mai soupira et s'impatienta :

- The twister ! On jouait au Twister ! (Shizuru conserva son expression d'incompréhension au visage) Tu ne connais pas le Twister, Shizuru ? Je savais que tu as été élevée dans une vielle famille mais quant même ! Les règles sont simples, tu as un petit cadran, là sur le côté et tu le fais tourner pour …

* * *

><p><strong>Omake : Et si on jouait ?<strong>

Shizuru : Et si on jouait à un jeu toutes les deux Natsuki ?

Natsuki : Que toutes les deux ? C'est mieux quand on est plus nombreux.

Shizuru : Je ne suffis plus à ma Natsuki ? Je ne la comble plus ? Natsuki veux que je la partage ?

Natsuki : Qu-quoi ? Mais- mais qu'est-ce que ? Me partager ?

Shizuru : Je savais que l'appétit de Natsuki était insatiable mais, je faisais des efforts pour convenir à Natsuki. Je fais tout ce qu'elle attendait de moi … Snif

Natsuki : Insatiable ? TU-TU ! C'est toi qui est- Non mais ne pleures pas... Je, je n'aime que toi Shizuru, je n'ai besoin que de toi, je ferai ce que tu veux ! Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît... On peut jouer toutes les deux, si tu veux ? (regard spécial petit chiot Kuga)

Shizuru : Snif- tout- Snif- ce que- snif je veux ? On peut jouer au Twister ?

Natsuki : Oui ! Autant de fois que tu veux ! Alors s'il te plaît, sèche tes larmes ?

Shizuru : Autant de fois que je veux ? (sourire de prédateur) Qu'est-ce que Natsuki attend ? Enlevons ses vêtements !

Natsuki : Quoi ? Je comprends p- Attend Shizuru ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Attention, c'est mes préférés de Victoria's Secret ! SHIZURU !


	10. Shark Girl

Hello !

Désolé pour le retard, je devais traduire **More Than Fine** pour fin août mais je me suis rendue compte que je n'arrivais pas à restituer l'OS correctement. Alors j'ai renoncé à finir de le traduire. Cependant je vous encourage fortement à le lire si vous pouvez en anglais : More Than Fine de J-crusader.

Finalement j'ai traduit une valeur sure pour cette dernière publication !

* * *

><p><strong>Upon Another Time : Shark Girl<strong> (chap 4)

de **lonely jester** (cette auteur est absolument géniale !)

* * *

><p>Où était-elle ? Il était presque midi, et Natsuki voulait au moins apercevoir l'autre femme avant que son travail finisse. Attend, un groupe de gamins venait juste d'entrer, peut-être que c'était ces- ?<p>

Natsuki laissa sortir un petit hourra, même si c'était inaudible sous l'eau. _Elle_ était finalement là ! Natsuki continua à racler les algues de la cloison vitrée, seule barrière entre les visiteurs de l'aquarium et 300 milles gallons d'eau. Nettoyer l'aquarium en lui-même était un job plutôt facile -si ce n'était pour les quelques 40 requins nageant autour de Natsuki pouvait être angoissant.

Ce n'était pas comme si nettoyer l'aquarium des requins était le job rêvé de Natsuki qui pourrait bien vouloir être potentiellement déchiqueté en lambeau pour faire un travail d'entretien ? Malheureusement, les coûts de l'aquarium avaient été coupés – ce qui voulait dire que l'équipe de nettoyage des aquariums avait été virée- et Natsuki était la seule assistante de recherche avec une expérience de plongée avec les requins. Yippee ki-yay.

S'il y avait un avantage à laver l'aquarium des requins néanmoins, c'était de voir les visiteurs émerveillés face à son audace purement génialissime de nager avec des putains de _requins_. Se débarrasser des algues dans l'aquarium des requins était beaucoup plus impressionnant que nettoyer l'aquarium des calmars, ce que faisait Nao. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle était totalement sans défense, elle portait une sorte de aiguillon électrique spécial environnement aquatique qui pouvait relâcher une pulsion électromagnétique si un requin essayait de l'attaquer – son bâton spécial requin. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas eu la chance de l'utiliser.

Natsuki aimait voir la réaction des enfants en voyage scolaire. Dès qu'un requin passait particulièrement près, certains des enfants se mettaient vraiment à crier : «Attention, Shark Girl ! » (non pas que Natsuki pouvait les entendre, mais elle pouvait deviner en lisant sur leur lèvres.)

Le visiteur préféré de Natsuki cependant, n'était pas les élèves... sa visiteuse favorite était leur professeur, une brunette saisissante avec des yeux rouges. Natsuki n'avait aucune idée de quel était son nom – Natsuki se référait à elle, personnellement, comme Ms Gorgeous- mais Natsuki supposait que la brunette devait être une sorte de prof de science puis qu'elle amenait une classe différente à l'aquarium chaque mercredi.

La première fois que Natsuki ait vu Ms Gorgeous s'était quand elle avait commencé pour la première fois à nettoyer l'aquarium, quatre mois de cela. Natsuki maudissait son boss pour avoir viré l'ancienne équipe de nettoyage et essayait de ne pas se faire dessus à chaque fois qu'un requin passait trop près, quand elle vit un groupe de gamins excités se pressait contre la vitre. Les lèvres de Natsuki se courbèrent, ils semblaient terrifiés et stupéfiés à la fois. Puis elle leva les yeux, et sa mâchoire tomba littéralement à la vue d'une magnifique femme renversante se tenant derrière les enfants. Natsuki pouvait à peine respirer quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Attend un moment- elle ne pouvait littéralement pas respirer. Natsuki s'embrouilla pour remettre le régulateur dans sa bouche et inhala de l'oxygène. Ah, mieux... Revenons à regarder Ms Gorgeous.

Natsuki se pencha pour avoir une meilleure vue et finit par se cogner la tête contre la vitre. Ow- stupide masque encombrant qui se mettait sur son chemin ! Ms Gorgeous semblait rire, à la plus grande gène de Natsuki, mais ses yeux rubis brillaient d'amusement. Natsuki se contenta de hausser des épaules, ses cheveux bleu foncés flottant autour de sa tête lui donnant l'air d'une étrange sirène.

Et c'est ainsi que commencèrent leurs petits interactions.

Il n'y eut pas grand chose durant le premier mois, juste un sourire et un signe de main échangés entre elles. Natsuki se mettait inconsciemment à rayonner quand elle voyait Ms Gorgeous, ce qui faisait sourire les visiteurs alentours.

Natsuki s'accrochait occasionnellement à la dorsal d'un des requins les moins agressifs lors d'un cours trajet pour impressionner les gamins (et secrètement leur séduisante professeure, aussi). La première fois que Natsuki le fit, Ms Gorgeous semblait prête à sauter à l'eau pour sauver Natsuki. Elle était toujours visiblement soulagée quand Natsuki lâchait le requin.

Le deuxième mois, Ms Gorgeous plaça sa main sur la vitre et regarda Natsuki avec un sourcil relevé. Natsuki plaça sa main au même endroit. Elles partagèrent un sourire, c'était presque comme si leurs mains se touchaient.

Durant le troisième mois, Ms Gorgeous lui envoya un baiser. Natsuki devint si rouge que ça devint visible même derrière le masque. La brunette rit à cela et prit l'habitude d'envoyer un baiser à Natsuki quand il était temps pour elle de partir.

Natsuki savait qu'elle pouvait facilement découvrir qui était Ms Gorgeous et lui parler réellement sur la terre ferme, cependant leurs petites rencontres étaient... spéciales. Elle ne voulait pas encore briser la magie, et Ms Gorgeous pensait également la même chose apparemment, puisqu'elle n'avait pas essayer de contacter Natsuki, non plus.

Et maintenant vers la fin du quatrième mois de leur -amitié ? Ce n'était certainement pas une relation, Natsuki ne connaissait même pas le vrai nom de Ms Gorgeous, bon sang- Natsuki attendait impatiemment que la professeure se montre.

Où était-elle ? Il était presque midi, et Natsuki voulait au moins apercevoir l'autre femme avant que son travail finisse. Attend, un groupe de gamin venait juste d'entrer, peut-être que c'était ces- ?

Natsuki sourit automatiquement à Ms Gorgeous et montra son poignet, le tapotant deux fois. _Tu es en retard_.

Ms Gorgeous haussa des épaules et désigna le nombre inhabituel de visiteurs autour d'elle. _Ne me blâmes pas pour les files d'attentes._

Natsuki roula des yeux. _Que des excuses._

Un petit garçon tira sur la jupe de Ms Gorgeous, détournant son attention de Natsuki.

Natsuki s'arrêta un moment à la dernière parcelle d'algue restante. Attend une minute...

Natsuki utilisa son doigt pour écrire sur l'algue avant de tapoter sur la vitre pour avoir l'attention de M Gorgeous. Cette dernière leva les yeux pour voir ce que Natsuki avait écrit : « Nom ? »

Natsuki haussa un sourcil quand Ms Gorgeous la regarda de manière espiègle et secoua la tête. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté. _Pourquoi pas ?_

Ms Gorgeous pointa Natsuki, puis pointa le sol à côté d'elle. Le message était évidant. _Tu devras venir ici si tu veux vraiment savoir_.

Natsuki nettoya la dernière algue et donna à Ms Gorgeous un salut militaire. _Mon devoir est fini. A la prochaine_.

Ms Gorgeous lui envoya un baiser. Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin et elle remonta avec un soubresaut dans sa nage. Elle fit surface de manière élégante et nagea lentement jusqu'à l'échelle -pas d'éclaboussures trop bruyantes, ou les requins nageant sous elle pourraient penser qu'elle avait l'air plutôt appétissante.

Yuuichi Tate jeta un regard à son arrivée d'où il était assis, entouré de sceaux de poissons. « J'étais près à nourrir les requins avec toi encore à l'intérieur. »

« Salaud. Je t'aurais tué si tu l'avais fait. » Natsuki retira ses palmes et son masque, sortant de la combi pour révéler un maillot deux pièces.

« Est-ce que Ms Gorgeous était là aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Natsuki d'un ton enjoué.

« Je me demandais ce qui te prenait autant de temps. Je veux dire, pourquoi passerais-tu plus de temps de ton plein gré dans un aquarium rempli de requins, si ce n'est pour une jolie fille ? » Yuuichi remua ses sourcils, subjectivement. « Alors est-ce que tu vas l'inviter à sortir, ou quoi ? »

« Pas encore. »

« Mince, qu'est-ce qui t'arrête ? Comment peux-tu être effrayée d'inviter une fille à sortir alors que tu n'as aucun problème à nager avec des requins ? »

« Je ne suis pas _effrayée_ de l'inviter ! »

« Bien sûr que si, poule mouillé. Cot-cot-cot- »

Natsuki lui lança son masque et fronça des sourcils. « Ta gueule, Rouflaquettes ! Je n'ai aucunes idées de ce que Mai voit en toi ! » Puis elle partit en trombe.

Yuuichi fronça des sourcils face à la forme lointaine de Natsuki. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal avec les rouflaquettes ? »

_-000-000-_

Natsuki entra dans les vestiaires avec un air refourgué. Elle s'arrêta voyant Mai aider une Nao à la tête noir à enlever l'encre de son visage. « Mai ! Contrôle ton petit-ami avant que je n'attache un steak sanglant à lui et le jette dans l'aquarium des requins ! Et qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée Nao ? »

Nao se refourgua. « Je hais laver l'aquarium des calmars. Tu frôles accidentellement un calmar et il décide de te jeter de l'encre en pleine tête. »

« Heh, c'est dégueulasse. » Natsuki sourit en coin.

« Oh fermes-là. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu jeter Yuuichi dans l'aquarium des requins ? » Demanda Mai.

« Il ne sait pas quand s'occuper de ses propres affaires. »

« Ah, donc tu n'as toujours pas invité Ms Gorgeous ? » Déclara Nao d'un air entendu.

Natsuki tourna rouge. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Est-ce que tout le monde parle de moi quand je ne suis pas là ? »

« Oh oui, tout le temps. » Répondit de manière nonchalante Mai. « C'est difficile de _ne pas_ remarquer que tu relookes la séduisante professeure chaque semaine. Est-ce que tu sais que vous êtes devenues une sorte d'attraction pour les touristes ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Yukino a placé une boite pour les remarques des visiteurs à la sortie, tu sais, pour qu'on puisse améliorer l'aquarium ou je sais pas quoi. » Expliqua Nao. « Pratiquement la moitié des commentaires parle du « couple adorable à l'espace des requins », « la jolie professeure amenant ses élèves voir sa petite-amie » et ma préférée personnellement : « l'agent d'entretien super sexy concluant presque avec cette prof que j'aimerais bien b- »

« Quoi ? » Cria Natsuki. « On n'a pas «presque conclue », je ne connais même pas son nom ! »

« Attend, ce n'est pas Ms Gorgeous ? »

Mai soupira et talonna le derrière de la tête de Nao. « Ignore la, elle a avalé de l'encre une fois de trop. »

« Ça explique beaucoup. »

« Pourquoi est-ce tu ne l'as pas invité à sortir ? » Demanda Nao. « Elle est intéressée, tu es intéressée. Ça ne peut pas être plus simple que cela. »

« Je sais pas. Et si elle était une connasse qui flirte avec tous ceux qui lui sourient ? »

« Elle doit penser la même chose de toi. Allez quoi, quel mal peut te faire un seul rdv ? Elle dira probablement oui. » Débattit Mai.

« Tu penses ? » Natsuki fronça pensivement les sourcils.

« Définitivement. »

« Ok. Ok, je lui demanderai de sortir la semaine prochaine. Merci les gars ! » Natsuki sourit radieusement et sortit du vestiaire.

Mai se tourna vers Nao. « Et ça ne lui a seulement pris que quatre mois au lieu de six comme tu avais parié. Tu me dois 20 dollars. »

« Et merde. »

_-000-000-_

La chercheuse de l'aquarium fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle observait les requins nager. Agnes, le plus large requin-tigre de l'aquarium, mordait de temps à autres ses compagnons tout en nageant en petits cercles.

La chercheuse prit son téléphone et appela son supérieur. « Un des requin-tigre agit de façon anormal. Je pense que nous devrions l'examiner demain... Non, la zone n'aura pas à être fermée, mais Kuga – l'assistante en recherche que vous avez ordonné de nettoyer l'aquarium ? Celle-là même, monsieur. Elle devra être notifiée de rester hors de l'aquarium, il est possible que le requin-tigre puisse attaquer... Vous mettrez une note ? D'accord, merci. »

Elle raccrocha le téléphone et soupira de soulagement. Elle trembla à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se passer si personne n'avertissait Kuga de rester loin de l'aquarium des requins, probablement un bain de sang.

Le directeur de l'aquarium, un homme bien portant, avait un penchant pour la nourriture. Ses mâchoires étaient constamment en mouvement, s'il ne mangeait pas de nourriture, il mâchait un chewing-gum. Alors qu'il marchait vers les stands de nourriture pour un autre hot-dog, il passa par la porte menant à la zone des requins et s'arrêta. Sortant un morceau de papier et un stylo, il écrivit : « Kuga : Reste en dehors de l'aquarium cette semaine ! » et le signa avant de chercher dans ses poches pour quelque chose qui puisse coller la note à la porte. Rien à part un bouton de veste.

Il haussa des épaules et sortit son chewing-gum de sa bouche pour coller la note à la porte. Ça fonctionnerait suffisamment bien.

Il s'en alla en sifflotant, ne remarquant pas la note tombant par terre.

_-000-000-_

Natsuki revit mentalement son plan d'attaque alors qu'elle revêtait sa combi. Entrer, nettoyer l'aquarium, sortir, intercepter Ms Gorgeous et l'inviter à sortir. Simple. Elle pouvait le faire.

Le train de pensée de Natsuki fut brisé quand elle sentit une légère résistance sous sa chaussure. Regardant dessus, elle fusilla le morceau de chewing-gum sur lequel elle avait marché. Qu'il était le connard qui jetait son chewing-gum dans les couloirs ?

Natsuki regarda autour pour quelque chose qui puisse l'aider à enlever le chewing-gum. Il y avait un morceau de papier traînant sur le sol, parfait. Natsuki nettoya sa chaussure sur le papier et le jeta négligemment dans une poubelle.

Assise au bord de l'aquarium, Natsuki ôta ses chaussures et mit son masque et ses palmes. Elle était un peu déçu que Yuuichi ne soit pas là, c'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui lui souhaitait bonne chance une dernière fois, et aussi odieux que Yuuichi était, il était un bon gars.

Attrapant le bâton à requin et le matériel de nettoyage, Natsuki ajusta son masque et descendit dans l'aquarium.

Si Natsuki n'était pas si préoccupée par la pensée de voir Shizuru, elle aurait remarqué que les requins ne nageaient pas autour d'elle, curieux, comme ils le faisaient normalement. Assez étrange, la plupart d'entre eux semblait rester au fond, presque hors de la vue des visiteurs, peut-être qu'il y avait un requin blessé en bas ? Qu'importe la raison, Natsuki n'aimait pas ce changement soudain. Ça la rendait assez anxieuse.

Elle commença avec précaution à nettoyer la vitre. Un choc sur la vitre attira l'attention de Natsuki, elle leva les yeux et vit Ms Gorgeous lui sourire. Natsuki sourit en retour par réflexe et plaça sa main sur la vitre. Elle était ravie de voir Ms Gorgeous l'imiter, mais fronça des sourcils quand le sourire de la brunette tressauta et disparut. Ms Gorgeous pointa quelque part derrière Natsuki.

Natsuki se retourna et sentit son cœur battre fortement. Agnes, un des requins les plus agressifs et le big boss de l'aquarium, nageait de manière frénétique, dans des cercles erratiques autour de l'aquarium et se rapprochant d'elle. Les mouvements erratiques était un des signes d'attaque imminente d'un requin.

Dans sa vision périphérique, Natsuki pouvait voir les visiteurs paniqués derrière la vitre, mais elle _devait_ rester calme. Natsuki lâcha le matériel de nettoyage et attrapa lentement son bâton à requin attaché à sa cuisse.

Agnes s'élança vers elle. Natsuki se jeta désespérément sur le coté et évita de justesse l'assaut du requin. Agnes s'écrasa contre la vitre, donnant aux spectateurs horrifiés une jolie vue de rangée de dents ébréchés.

Natsuki conclut que Agnes devait avoir une blessure ou quelque chose, parce que si le requin avait été en bonne santé, Natsuki serait en train de flotter en pièces en ce moment- non pas qu'elle était en sécurité, puis qu'Agnes semblait avoir repris ses esprits et se retournait pour une nouvelle attaque. Elle arriva à sortir le bâton à requin au moment où le requin nageait à nouveau dans sa direction, gueule grande ouverte. La pulsion électromagnétique fit tressauter Agnes et dériver sur le côté, cognant Natsuki dans le mouvement.

Du bon côté, Natsuki n'avait pas été mangé, youpi ! Du mauvais côté, Agnes avait touché sa réserve d'air, son précieux oxygène était perdu. Natsuki ne pouvait seulement retenir son souffle pendant deux minutes, maximum, et elle devait nager lentement pour maintenir l'illusion qu'elle allait bien, ou les autres requins pourraient l'attaquer.

Bien sûr, c'était le plan jusqu'à ce que Natsuki voit un fil rouge passé. C'était apparemment son jour de chance, Agnes avait égratigné son avant bras, laissant une longue coupure... non pas que sa grandeur était importante, une fois que les requins auraient senti le sang, Natsuki ne serait plus. Mourir de cette façon c'était vraiment pas cool.

Il y avait un tambourinement sur la vitre. Natsuki leva les yeux avec usure pour voir Ms Gorgeous tapait ses poings contre la vitre et hurlait. Elle fut surprise de voir des larmes dans ses yeux rouges, mais ça la sortit hors de sa trompeur. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser manger par un poisson géant, elle avait une magnifique femme à inviter à sortir !

Natsuki défit rapidement sa réserve d'oxygène -ça ne ferait que la ralentir- et elle battit désespérément des pieds vers la surface. Elle sentait les requins en dessous réagir, ils avaient sentis son sang et cherchaient à manger. Natsuki se pressa un peu plus -si proche de la surface ! Et les requins étaient trop proches de ses talons, Natsuki ne savait pas si elle y arriverait-

Juste au moment où un requin mordit un bout de ses palmes, Natsuki arriva à la surface. Plusieurs pairs de mains lui prirent les bras et la tirèrent littéralement de l'eau juste à temps – derrière elle, la surface de l'eau était troublée par des dorsales.

Natsuki roula promptement sur son dos et respira une goulée d'air. Elle ouvrit ses yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa palme gauche – complètement arrachée juste à une demi-centimètre de ses doigts de pieds- et devint consciente des applaudissements de ses amis et tapes sur l'épaule.

Natsuki tourna sur sa gauche, où Yuuichi agrippait son bras et souriait comme un idiot. « Je démissionne. »

Yuuichi se contenta de rire. Natsuki laissa son regard se promener dans la salle : Mai était en train de pleurer ouvertement comme un bébé, il semblait que Nao avait encore été barbouillé d'encre, et derrière eux-

Natsuki poussa Yuuichi et se releva sur ses pieds. Elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux mouillés. « Salut. »

Ms Gorgeous était debout derrière elle avec un sourire timide. « Bonjour. »

Nao prit un air refourgué. « Elle était à ça d'une expérience de mort et la première personne qu'elle prend le temps de parler est une femme prise au hasard ? Cool de voir où vont tes priorités. »

Mai la réprima et tira Nao et Yuuichi dehors par l'oreille, à leur plus grand déplaisir.

Natsuki retourna ses yeux vers la jeune femme, balançant doucement son poids d'un pied à l'autre. « Alors, euh, estcequetuveuxsortiravecmoiundecessoirs ? »

Ms Gorgeous ria. « Ara, je suis désolée Sexy Shark Girl, mais peux-tu répéter ? »

« Je, euh- » Natsuki cligna des yeux. « Attend, comment est-ce que tu m'as appelée ? »

Natsuki sourit en coin à la vue de Ms Gorgeous rougissant pour la première fois.

« Ah- les enfants t'appellent Shark Girl. » Expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

« Oui, mais tu m'as appelée _Sexy_ Shark Girl. » Dit Natsuki d'un ton suffisant.

« Je- et bien, c'est que- »

« Alors, Ms Gorgeous, est-ce que vous voudriez dîner avec moi un de ces jours ? » Interrompit Natsuki avec un sourire.

« Ms Gorgeous, hum? » La brunette sourit. « J'adorerais. Est-ce que Sexy Shark Girl aurait quelque chose en tête? »

Natsuki prit un air refourgué. « Fruits de mer. Beaucoup et beaucoup de fruits de mer. »

« Ara, comme ça Sexy Shark Girl n'est pas du genre à pardonner et oublier ? » Taquina Ms Gorgeous.

« C'est Natsuki. Et tu es ? »

« Et bien, _Natsuki_, si tu veux réellement savoir, tu devras travailler pour cela. » Ms Gorgeous lui lança un regard taquin et se tourna pour partir. « Je dois retourner chercher mes élèves- »

Peut-être que c'était l'adrénaline encore présente dans ses veines, peut-être que c'était l'euphorie de finalement parler à son béguin, mais quelque chose poussa Natsuki à attraper le poignet de Ms Gorgeous et la tirait vers elle pour un baiser.

Le baiser fut bref, finit en quelques secondes. Natsuki rougit en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire. « Désolé, Ms Gorgeous- »

« Shizuru. »

« De quoi ? »

« Mon nom est Shizuru. » Shizuru sourit à Natsuki avant de l'attirer dans un autre baiser.

Shark Girl : Fille aux requins

Ms Gorgeous : ba vous comprenez ;)


	11. Car au lycée on n'a plus peur dHalloween

Un petit mot pour annoncer l'ouverture d'un forum Mai Hime (en français)

We Love Mai Hime

Parce qu'il n'y a jamais assez d'auteurs, de nouveaux chapitres ou de nouvelles fics et bien trop de lectrices, fans et passionnées !

Je vous propose, quand le manque devient trop dur à supporter, de venir discuter et partager sur Mai Hime. Vous pouvez parler des fics que vous aimez, partager des projets, demander l'aide d'un beta, proposer vos services, vous étendre sur votre amour de l'univers de Mai Hime, vous lancer des défis !

* * *

><p>Ce n'est pas un nouvel OS, j'ai commencé à corriger et réunir mes OS.<p>

Résumé : Plus personne n'a peur à Halloween quand on est au lycée. Même pas, avec des folles et des vampires en liberté ou quand on entre dans l'église à la pleine lune.

* * *

><p><strong>Car au lycée, Halloween ne nous fait plus peur !<strong>

Par Applegreed

* * *

><p>« KUGAAAA ! Arrêtes-toi ! Déclinante revient !<p>

- C'est délinquante, Haruka. » Corrigea une petite voix timide.

« C'est ce que j'ai dis ! Si je lui mets la main dessus, TU RESTERAS EN COLLE JUSQU'A LA FIN DE TES ETUDES, KUGA ! » Hurla Haruka Shizuro avant de partir en trombe devant les yeux terrifiés des élèves qui s'étaient cachés dans les salles alentours.

Quelques secondes auparavant, les étudiants présents avaient eu le bonheur de voir la Princesse de Glace sortir du bureau du conseil des élèves d'un pas énergique, ces cheveux ébènes voletant derrière elle, le regard polaire, toujours aussi cool -bien qu'un peu pressée. Cependant ils furent très vite tirés de leur rêverie par LE hurlement, LE cri du lion du comité de discipline : Shizuko Haruka ; et réaction parfaitement normale et automatisée par la force de l'habitude, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans les salles alentours en un temps record -question de survie, vous voyez.

La célèbre et terrifiante Shizuko avait ouvert la porte du conseil d'un coup violent, prête à se lancer sur sa proie, mais fut retenue sur une faute d'orthographe par la courageuse Kikou Yukino, secrétaire du conseil, admirée par beaucoup car malgré sa timidité, elle osait contredire, interrompre et tout simplement parler au lion du conseil. Hélas, la courte pause se finit en hurlement –encore- et une tornade blonde se rua sur les traces de Kuga Natsuki, en prenant la direction opposée...

Un étage en dessus et 15 mètres plus loin, notre rebelle marchait le plus rapidement possible, se força à ne pas courir afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Ne regardant pas derrière elle, gardant son sang froid et croisant les doigts pour que Blondie trouve une autre personne sur qui s'acharnait. Un bon côté c'est qu'elle n'entendait personne à sa poursuite jusqu'à...

« TU RESTERAS EN COLLE JUSQU'A LA FIN DE TES EDUTES, KUGA ! »

'Ok, reste calme ; elle n'a pas le pouvoir de faire ça. Elle n'en a pas le pouvoir ?' A cette pensée Natsuki se figea. 'Elle ne peut pas, n'est-ce pas ?'

_**Elle peut faire pire...**_

« KUGA ! TU VAS- »

Natsuki n'attendit pas la suite pour s'enfuir en courant. Au moment de descendre les escaliers, elle repéra sa poursuivante traversant le couloir à toute vitesse, les élèves lui faisaient place en s'écrasant sur les murs. Plus motivée que jamais à échapper à Shizuko, elle sauta par dessus les marches et se précipita dans le couloir, elle prit les escaliers centraux pour descendre au rez de chaussé, se prépara à sortir pour rejoindre sa Ducati mais l'entrée était bloquée par deux rangés de membres du comité de discipline. De justesse, elle prit un couloir pour sortir par derrière mais s'arrêta à la vue du lion éructant de rage. Elle recula à pas discret en jurant : elle était cernée.

Elle vit son futur enfer personnel, devoir aller en cours tous les jours, à tous les cours, puis les heures de colles le soir avec son bourreau, Shizuko qui se délecterait de la faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive... Un enfer noir. Noir ? Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu-

- Ferme-la, cabot ! Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer ?! » Chuchota une voix à l'oreille de Natsuki, tandis qu'une main s'était posée sur sa bouche.

La rebelle se débattit mais arrêta immédiatement quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. Les pas se stoppèrent en face du... du placard supposait-elle où elles se trouvaient. Elle se crispa, n'osa même plus respirer, son cœur battant tellement fort qu'elle eut peur qu'ils ne l'entendent.

« Elle a réussit à s'enfuir comme à chaque fois, Déclara avec fatalisme une voix masculine.

- Peut-être mais Shizuko-dono nous a dit de passer l'école au peigne fin en partant du bas et remontant pour la bloquer si elle était toujours là. » Répliqua un autre gars.

« Monter tous au premier étage. Stop. » Emit une voix d'un talkie-walkie.

« Allez viens. »

Les pas s'éloignèrent au pas de course.

« Hé ça va pas ! S'écria Nao.

-Tu m'avais qu'à enlever ta main. Répliqua Natsuki en se tournant vers la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.

-Tu pouvais demander ! T'avais pas besoin de me lécher la main! »

Natsuki lui fit un sourire grognard qu'elle ne put voir puis posa la question qui commençait à lui taroder l'esprit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dans un placard ?

- ...

- Laisse moi deviner. C'est encore l'autre fille aux cheveux oranges qui te fait des avances !

- ... »

Natsuki éclata franchement de rire, imaginant très bien la tête embarrassée de Nao pour l'avoir vu à chaque fois que cette jeune fille étrange toujours coiffée de deux tresses venait la voir.

« Si j'étais toi, j'arrêterai de rire ! Menaça Nao, passablement agacée.

-Et pourquoi ? Tu me l'enverrai à mes trousses ? (nouveau rire de la rebelle)

-Ah ah ! Non, mais je pourrais très bien rappeler ces gentils toutous du comité de discipline ou Blondie elle-même pour venir te prendre. » Dit-elle d'une voix pensive.

Natsuki arrêta immédiatement de rire. Silence triomphant pour Nao. 'Elle abordait sûrement son sourire en coin' La belle à la chevelure ébène grogna.

« Je pense que mon acte d'héroïsme en te sauvant de subir 'des heures de colle jusqu'à la fin de tes études' dixit Blondie mérite une récompense...

-Tu peux toujours rêver ! Arrêta Natsuki.

-Je ne te demanderai pas d'argent-

-Encore heureux, je ne t'en aurais pas donné !

-Mais j'ai cru entendre, Continua Nao comme si elle n'avais pas été interrompue, que comme ce soir était Halloween, tu avais acheté des bonbons et des bons films pour l'occasion.

-Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça ? Demanda la jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes, incrédule.

-Hé hé, ne jamais dévoiler ses sources. Donc on se fait une soirée Halloween chez toi.

Natsuki lui jeta un regard circonspect, jugeant que Nao n'avait jamais demandé aussi peu.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle après un long silence, intriguée par la raison de cette modeste demande.

Le silence lui répondit. Et la patience n'aillant jamais été un de ses points forts, elle haussa le ton :

« Si tu ne me réponds pas, je dirais à la pipelette aka cheveux oranges où tu habites. Bien sûr adresse, téléphone fixe et portable.

- NON ! c'est parcequecettefolleveutminviteraasafêtedhalloweenavectouscesamisetjeneveuxpasmefaireagrésser! » Après une vive protestation, Nao débita un flux de paroles incompréhensibles car trop rapides et trop marmonnées.

« Ok. Et en français ça donne quoi ? Demanda Natsuki, amusée.

-Je ne veux pas finir ma soirée avec elle, Marmonna-t-elle plus clairement.

-Pourquoi ? Insista Natsuki, prête à se marrer.

-Je veux pas finir avec une fille à moitié folle ! Qui sait ce qu'elle est capable de faire ! S'indigna Nao. Et arrêtes de rire, Cabot ! »

La rebelle n'avait plus s'empêché de rire : Nao fuyant la folle à travers les déguisements d'Halloween, et la fille aux cheveux oranges à sa poursuite, bouche en cœur toute prête à satisfaire sa promise.

« On devrait partir. Déjà que discuter dans un placard c'est pas trop mon truc...

-Hein ? Moi non plus.

-On rejoint ta moto, on passe au resto du père de Mai pour prendre le repas de ce soir et on mate des films à ton apart'. Annonça Nao.

-Ola ! Minute papillon, j'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais venir.

-Tu connais la fille qui traîne avec la folle ? Tu sais celle avec cette couleur de cheveux bizarre, coiffée de deux couettes qui marmonne dans les coins et joue avec des toupies ou je ne sais quoi ?

-Euh... Ouais je crois. Répondit Natsuki avec curiosité. Comment ne pas rater la créature étrange qui se cache derrière des buissons pour plasmodier des chants étranges et très faux.

-Elle a un nouveau hobbie. Déclara Nao avec un grand sourire satisfait du genre 'Comme quoi il n'y a pas qu'à moi' que l'autre jeune fille ne put voir. Toi.

-Moi ?

-Toi.

-MOI ?

-TOI !

-Raah ! Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Et pourquoi moi alors, avec cette dingue orangée ?!

-Ben toi, c'est parce que tu flirtes avec tout le monde. C'est compréhensible. Répondit Natsuki comme si la question de Nao était stupide.

-Toi aussi, c'est normal ! Tout le monde admire et désire The Ice Princess, et t'es pas à une folle près. Répliqua la jeune fille avec mordant.

-Shizuru n'est pas folle ! Et en plus elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre avec qui... avec qui s'amusait.

-Oh, raconte moi un peu.

-Dans tes rêves ! Bon si des folles sont à nos trousses, on devrait tenter une retraite stratégique.

-Qui sait si elles n'ont pas envi de faire un sacrifice ou deux sacrifices à Halloween. » La jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante frissonna à ses propres mots.

La plus âgée des deux entrouvrît discrètement la porte, jeta un coup d'œil des deux côtés du couloirs et referma la porte. Elle se tourna vers sa complice et lui dit :

« Couloir dégagé. On va vers la forêt, ma moto est garée en bordure. Si un danger se présente, genre folle n°1 et folle n°2 ou Blondie, on se sépare et on se retrouve devant la forêt.

-Bien reçu, mon commandent ! »

Alors que le Commandant Kuga allait réouvrir la porte, la recrute Yuuki reprit la parole, plus hésitante :

« Permission de parler, mon commandent ? (et continua sans attendre) Et si jamais l'une de nous se faisait prendre ?

-Il n'y a pas de si ! On ne se fera pas prendre ! S'exclama Commandant Kuga, puis continua d'une voix indifférente : si on se fait capturer, on envoie un sms à l'autre et on se sacrifie. »

Ces paroles projetèrent un froid dans la faible superficie du placard. La recrute Yuuki déglutit et Commandant Kuga ouvrit la porte, entrant dans la lumière.

« Elles sont là ! »

Sans prendre la peine de voir qui les poursuivaient, les deux délinquantes les plus connues de Fuuka se mirent à courir vers la sortie, bousculant les élèves qui se dirigeaient vers le hall pour rentrer chez eux. Une fois à l'air libre, elles poursuivirent leur course vers les bois et ne s'arrêtèrent que quand elles eurent atteint la Ducati aux motifs bleus et noirs.

Reprenant leur souffle, elles se regardèrent et se mirent à rire de leur état respectif : Nao était écroulée par terre le visage rouge comme une tomate et Natsuki était encore debout en appuie sur ses genoux le souffle court mais moins extatique que celui de sa complice.

Crac.

Au mince bruit d'une branche cassant, Natsuki passa un casque à Nao, enfourcha son destrier mécanique, Nao sautant à sa suite et les deux partirent sans plus attendre de voir leurs poursuivants arrivés.

« Ara, Ara... Il y a plus de monde que prévu dans cette forêt.

-Ce n'est pas grave on va aller à l'église, là il n'y a jamais personne. Proposa une voix de femme adulte avant de lécher le cou de la jeune fille au Kyoto-ben.

-Que d'empressement. » Ria la présidente avant d'entraîner à sa suite la jeune femme vers l'église.

-xox-

Inconscientes de ce qui allait se passer dans l'église du lycée, nos deux compères arrivèrent à l'appartement de Nat ; non sans s'être préalablement arrêtées au restaurant des Tokiha pour prendre leur dîner à emporter. Elles montèrent les escaliers et se réfugièrent, euh non investirent dignement les lieux.

« Alors t'as quoi comme film, mutt ?

-Esther, Mirrors, Scary Movie 4 et The Descent.

-Tu sors les friandises et le pop-corn, moi je mets Scary Movie.

-Ne me donnes pas d'ordre, Spider. » Dit Natsuki avant de partir pour la cuisine.

Elles se vautrèrent dans le canapé pop-corn, mayonnaise et autres sur la table basse, profitant du film. La nuit tombée, elles décidèrent de manger un bout tout en parlant du film, avant de passer au film suivant : Mirrors.

Réinstallées devant le téléviseur, Nao commençait à maudire son aînée pour posséder un home-cinéma si moderne, fixant le personnage principal évoluer dans une ancienne galerie marchande éclairée au clair de lune, frissonnant à chaque grincement un peu plus fort que d'autres et commença vraiment à flipper quand il essaya d'effacer sans résultat une stupode emprunte de main sur un miroir. Inconsciemment, la jeune fille, dont la lueur de courage vacillait dangereusement dans ses yeux verts clairs, déglutit et se rapprocha de la rebelle. Cette dernière avait le regard rivé vers l'écran, esquiva un petit sourire en coin quand le personnage réessaya d'effacer l'emprunt et ne se rendit même pas compte que Nao se trouvait maintenant juste à côté d'elle.

Plus le film avançait, plus Nao se blottissait contre Natsuki, retenant à grande peine un hurlement de terreur quand une belle blonde se-se… il n'y avait pas de mots utilisable dans la langue française pour cet acte, ou peut-être se décrocher la mâchoire mais bon ce n'était pas exactement cela non plus. Stoïque, Natsuki regardait le film tout en mangeant des friandises. Nao se contenta finalement que d'écouter à la fin les cris d'agonie de la sorcière –si tentait qu'il y en avait une dans l'histoire- et rouvrit les yeux pour voir que tous les mots présents dans la scène était à l'envers elle avait définitivement raté un passage.

« Vraiment bien fait ce film !

-Je n'essayerai plus jamais d'essuyer une trace sur un miroir.

-Ba t'es en sécurité chez toi.

-Tu parles, la folle a réussit à savoir mon numéro de chambre au dortoir, pourtant je n'y vais pas souvent…

-Ah c'est ça de vivre en communauté, Spider.

-Je te signale que ton adresse est connue par ton fan-club ! » Répliqua Nao.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ton fan-club n'est jamais venu t'embêter, non ? Pourquoi commencerait-il maintenant ? Demanda la plus jeune, avec narquois.

-Peut-être parce qu'il y a deux folles à nos trousses !

-Putain de merde. Lâcha Nao sous le choc.

-J'espère vraiment qu'elles ne sont pas autant allumées que tu le dis. » Soupira le Cabot avec fatalisme.

Toujours sous le choc, la jeune fille au cheveux rouges ouvrait la bouche tel un poisson sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, elle prit la parole, d'une vois basse et sombre :

« Je ne t'ai pas raconté pourquoi je n'étais pas présente à la Saint Valentin cette année pour récupérer mes chocolats. Je pense que c'est le moment ou jamais. Ce matin-là, j'ai reçu un paquet avec du chocolat et une carte qui disait simplement 'Bonne Saint Valentin, ta valentine !' avec un cœur hideux dessiné à côté. N'aillant plus de pains au chocolat, j'ai décidé de mettre ce chocolat dans du pain au lait… La première bouchée fut fatale. Ma mère a appelé une ambulance et je dus subir d'urgence un lavage d'estomac. Elle a essayé de m'empoisonner ! DE ME TUER ! »

Natsuki hocha la tête, convaincue de la menace que constituée une folle. Alors deux… Misère. Nao secoua la tête tentant de supprimer cette affreuse journée de ses souvenirs.

TOC TOC TOC !

Les deux jeunes filles se figèrent. Statufiée, elles attendirent, priant que ce n'était qu'un tour de leur imagination.

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC !

Lentement elles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autres, confirmant que ce qu'elles avaient entendu était bien réel.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Natsuki se leva avec souplesse du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée sans bruit. Nao la suivit, sa bouche forma un 'NOOOON !' retendissant, imaginant le pire : finirait-elle Crucifiée ? Lapidée ? Abusée ? Enterrée vivante ? Découpée en morceaux puis jetaient par la fenêtre ? Hachée ? Possédée ? Ou pire forcée de prendre un élixir, elle deviendrait le toutou des folles ou tomberait même amoureuse d'elles…

'Baah ! Pitié tout mais pas ça !' Elle prit le bras de Natsuki et nota qu'elle s'était armée avec une batte de baseball. Son Commandant respira un coup et lui fit signe d'ouvrir la porte. Lâchant avec récalcitrance le bras de son Commandant, la jeune Recrute ouvrit la porte, la tira vers elle.

Tout se passa en un éclair, la porte ouverte, Natsuki se la prit directement dans le nez, lâchant son arme pour vérifier les dégâts, Nao pensa à la défaite et se mit à genoux en hurlant, mains jointes en forme de prières :

« Pitié ! Tout mais pas ça ! »

Natsuki releva la tête, du sang coulant de son nez, ses lèvres et tombant sur son t-shirt. Revêche, elle grogna et marmonna : « Pu'ain tou poubé pas paire bapenpon ! »

Nao se poussa un instant la question sur le nouveau language de Natsuki envers les folles et ouvrit prudemment un œil.

Mai s'était figée face à une personne ressemblant à son amie Natsuki, se délectant du sang étalé tout autour de son bouche, Nao suppliant à terre. Quand la vampire prit la parole dans un langage inconnue, elle attrapa la main de Mikoto et partit le plus vite possible du monstre.

En voyant cela, la victime du vampire se releva prestement et referma la porte rassurée que ce ne soit pas les deux folles. Elle ferma la porte à clé et se tourna vers le suceur de sang souffrant.

Nao entraîna Natsuki dans sa chambre et la fit s'asseoir. Elle lui ordonna de ne pas bouger –réponse de la rebelle 'Ne me donne pas d'ordre'- et alla dans la salle de bain farfouillée dans les placards à la recherche de la trousse de secours. Quand elle retourna dans chambre, sa patiente n'avait pas bougé d'un poils, se tenant toujours le nez, la tête un peu renversée. Souriant à la docilité du vampire, elle ouvrit la trousse de secours.

Après avoir arrêté le saignement, l'infirmière auto-désignée du vampire s'arma d'une compresse et nettoyant le sang restant. Natsuki observa ses gestes doux, le tissu caressant son cou, la belle infirmière se penchant de plus en plus sur elle, la faisant rougir plus que de raison. Les yeux verts clairs fixaient sur ces lèvres pleines, passant la compresse pour enlever le sang, elle souligna doucement les contours de ces lèvres si désirables, si proches…

Sans s'en rendre compte, Nao franchit les derniers centimètres restant, fusionnant leurs lèvres d'un tendre baiser, puis un autre et encore un autre. Les lèvres s'ouvrirent et les langues entrèrent en danse. Les mains de Natsuki s'activèrent passant sur la taille de la jeune fille, la rapprochant d'elle. Nao poussa son vampire contre le lit gémissant aux douces caresses infligées. Leur besoin d'air les sépara un instant, yeux dans les yeux, vert clair dans vert émeraude ou serait-ce l'inverse. Contacte visuel brisait par Nao qui embrassa sauvagement sa vampire.

TOC TOC TOC !

Le baiser continua sans préter attention aux géneurs.

« DES BONBONS OU UN MAUVAIS SORT ! DES BONBONS OU UN MAUVAIS SORT ! DES BONBONS OU UN MAUVAIS SORT ! DES BONBONS OU UN MAUVAIS SORT ! DES BONBONS OU UN MAUVAIS SORT ! !

-ARG ! j'y vais, ne bouge pas. »

Natsuki reversa Nao, déposa un baiser chaste sur son front et marcha à pas lourds vers la porte. L'infirmière rit aux cris d'horreurs d'enfants puis vit son vampire revenir, prendre un papier, repartir et revenir embrasser sa belle infirmière lui certifiant qu'elles ne seraient plus dérangées de la nuit.

-xox-

« Nina, viens voir !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous faîtes tous cette tête comme si vous aviez vu un fantôme ? » Demanda avec amusement la dénommée Nina à une blonde de son âge en voyant les têtes terrifiées de Eristin, son amie et des enfants qu'elles accompagnaient pour la récolte de bonbons. Suivant leur regard, elle tomba sur une affichette scotchée sur une porte avec des petites gouttes de sang présentes dessus. Entre les gouttes de sang, elle put lire :

_Vampire désirant savourer son repas en paix_

Un long frisson remonta son échine et après avoir dégluti, elle suggéra de passer à la porte suivant.

-xox-

Près du lycée, deux ombres terrifiantes se découpaient du clair de lune. Elles se faufilaient vers l'église avant de s'arrêter devant. La forme cagoulée d'où sortait deux tresses prit la parole :

« Certaines personnes auraient vu deux personnes se cacher dans l'église après que les amis de Yuuki-sama et Kuga-sama les aient appelées.

-Allons vérifier. » Décida la deuxième silhouette cagoulés d'où sortait deux couettes.

Elles ouvrirent sans bruit à la porte et se cachèrent furtivement derrière les bancs.

« Serait-ce …

-Oui, je confirme, il s'agit surement d'un rituel satanique.

-Pour qu'elles soient toutes les deux nues sur l'autel et faire-faire ces choses…

-Notre premier rituel satanique ! Que je suis exitée !

-Serait-ce…

-Oui, c'est…

-La présidente ! » Finirent-elle d'un même chuchotement.

« Mais qui est avec elle ?

-Je ne la distingue pas très bien d'ici.

-Mais c'est…

-Oh…

-La prêtresse dénomiaque… » Chuchotèrent-elles, une étrange lueur dans les yeux et un sourire édenté s'étirant sur leur visage.


	12. Shizuru et la Mayonnaise

**Shizuru and the mayonnaise**

**By Blackflang64**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> Qu'obtient-on quand on mélange SHizuru, un tube de mayonnaise et une Natsuki endormie ? Attention histoire contenant Shizuru mangeant de la Mayonnaise.

**Disclaimer** : Mai-Hime appartient à Sunrise et cette histoire à Blackfang64

**Traductrice : Applegreed**

* * *

><p>Le son ennuyant d'un réveil résonna dans les oreilles de la jeune fille blonde. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et regarda l'heure. '9h30'. Elle sortit un bras pour appuyer sur le bouton stop. Elle replia son bras et se retourna.<p>

Elle sourit à ce qu'elle vit. Une fille avec une chevelure noire bleutée dormant paisiblement sous la couette. La femme sourit quand elle caressa la jeune fille endormie. « Hmm Natsuki est si mignonne quand elle dort profondément » Dit la femme pendant qu'elle faisait courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Son attention se détourna à la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Elle sourit et sortit silencieusement du lit, essayant de ne pas réveiller la marmotte. Elle se dirigea à son armoire et en sortit un peignoir pour s'en envelopper.

Elle passa la porte de la chambre, se dirigea vers la cuisine et décrocha le téléphone. « Bonjour, Shizuru Fujino à l'appareil » Déclara Shizuru dans le combiné. « Hey Shizuru, c'est Mai, je me demandais si tu avais quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir ? » Demanda Mai. « Bien je pense que nous n'avons rien de prévu » Répondit Shizuru en regardant dans la chambre.

« Alors je me demandais si Natsuki et toi aimeraient venir avec Mikoto et moi dîner à un nouveau restaurant » Demanda Mai. « Certainement, j'adorais. Je le dirais à Natsuki quand elle se réveillera » Répondit Shizuru en regardant une Natsuki toujours endormie. « Elle dort encore ? Je pense que tu peux attendre le siècle prochain avant qu'elle ne se réveille » Dit Mai en riant. « Nous serons là à sept heures, d'accord ? » Demanda Shizuru. « D'ac, à ce soir » Et Mai raccrocha.

Shizuru raccrocha le combiné et revînt dans la chambre à coucher. Elle approcha sur la pointe des pieds l'endroit où Natsuki dormait et s'agenouilla. Natsuki tourna sur le dos et son bras tomba sur le côté du lit. 'Ara-Natsuki-is-so-CUTE!' Pensa Shizuru en souriant.

« Natsuki aime quatre choses, Moi, la Mayonnaise, sa Ducati et dormir » Murmura Shizuru joyeuse. Elle entreprit de faire son chemin hors jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Elle en sortit et se dirigea à la cuisine.

Elle ouvrit le frigo et observa l'intérieur en notant quelques choses. Elle ferma la porte et attrapa un papier et un stylo. Elle écrivit les choses manquantes sur la liste de course. Elle regarda le haut de la liste et sourit. « Mayonnaise, voyons Natsuki » Dit Shizuru en ouvrant la porte.

Elle regarda dans le frigidaire et trouva un tube de Mayonnaise pas encore entamé. « Hmm, ça doit être le dernier, Natsuki ne va pas être contente si elle n'a pas sa dose quotidienne de Mayonnaise » Plaisanta Shizuru. Puis une idée lui vînt à l'esprit.

'Natsuki aime la Mayonnaise autant que moi mais peut-être qu'elle adorerait les deux ensembles' Pensa Shizuru alors qu'un sourire grandissait sur son visage. Elle sortit le tube du frigo et dévissa le bouchon. Elle enleva le plastique protecteur et lécha le peu de mayonnaise resté dessus.

'Je ne suis pas exactement une fan de Mayonnaise mais Natsuki en met sur toute sa nourriture, ça me rend malade' Pensa Shizuru. « Cependant, il y a un plat que j'adorai essayer avec de la mayonnaise et ça commence par Nat et finit par suki, et je vais apprécier ce plat » Shizuru souriait de malice quand elle retourna à la chambre avec le tube de Mayonnaise.

Natsuki était encore profondément endormir quand Shizuru sourit de façon démoniaque en se léchant les lèvres. Elle se dirigea vers Natsuki et s'agenouilla à côté de la jeune fille endormie. 'Maintenant par où commencer ?' Questionna Shizuru. Son attention se tourna vers le bras tombant sur le côté du lit.

Shizuru prit le tube et enleva le capuchon. Elle le pressa de ses deux mains et observa le trait de mayonnaise remonter lentement le bras. Elle mit le tube de côté et observa la Mayonnaise cheminer jusqu'à la paume de Natsuki.

Shizuru releva doucement la main de Natsuki vers son visage et commença à sucer un peu de mayonnaise qui était arrivée jusqu'au bout d'un des doigts de Natsuki. Quand Shizuru eut fini de lécher la mayonnaise, elle commença très lentement à remonter dans le sens du trait du liquide tout en le léchant.

Elle s'arrêta à sa paume avant de revenir en arrière en laissant des baisers. Sa langue remonta le bras de Natsuki, faisant légèrement gémir la fille endormie. "Hm Natsuki apprécie, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Shizuru alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à mi-chemin. Puis elle continua sa tâche, donnant plus de plaisir à la jeune fille.

Finalement, Shizuru arriva au bout et suça gentiment la mayonnaise. Elle lécha soigneusement ce bout de peau avant de jeter un coup d'œil au visage de Natsuki. La fille semblait être dérangée par quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui s'appelait Shizuru.

"Maintenant, autre part ?" Demanda Shizuru tandis qu'elle observait le corps de Natsuki. "Hm, et pourquoi pas là ?" Suggèrera-t-elle en relevant doucement la couette d'une des jambes de Natsuki. Elle réussit à exposer la jambe droite de Natsuki, tout en laissant la couette recouvrir le corps de cette dernière à part sa tête et son bras.

Shizuru sourit quand elle traça un nouveau trait de Mayonnaise du pied de la Louve à sa cuisse. Elle reposa la bouteille avant de revenir au pied de Natsuki. Elle se rapprochait au plus près quand elle sentit quelque chose. "Ara, est-ce que je sens de la lavande sur le pied de Natsuki ?" Demanda Shizuru. 'Pourquoi est-ce... oh ça explique où mon parfum à la lavande était passé.' Pensa Shizuru.

Elle se concentra de nouveau sur le pied de Natsuki dont elle se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle plaça ses lèvres sur le pied de la belle endormie et commença à embrasser la Mayo. Elle commença à remonter alors que ses simples bisous laissaient place à sa langue. Elle voyageait gentiment ses mains de haut en bas de la jambe de Natsuki tout en léchant la Mayonnaise.

Elle pouvait entendre les gémissements de Natsuki devenir de plus en plus distincts. "Fufufufu Natsuki apprécie cela et elle ne le sait même pas." Chuchota Shizuru. Elle reprit le tube d'une main et enleva la couette révélant uniquement le ventre le Natsuki de son autre main.

'Un plat Natsuki arrive !' Pensa Shizuru qui commença à déposer de la Mayonnaise sur le haut et le bas du ventre de Natsuki. Elle reposa la bouteille et se rapprocha de la Louve.

Elle baissa la tête et se retrouva à un centimètre de la mayonnaise. 'L'odeur de la Mayonnaise s'étend autour, je suis surprise que Natsuki ne puisse pas encore le sentir.' Pensa Shizuru. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la Mayonnaise et commença à l'enlever en la suçant. Elle tourna gentiment en cercle autour du ventre de la jeune fille, laissant des traces rouges derrière.

Natsuki commença à montrer des signes d'impatience alors que sa respiration diminuait à cause du plaisir. Shizuru prit de la hauteur pour regarder le petit mont de Mayonnaise sur le nombril de la Louve. La buveuse de thé amena son doigt à son nez et essuya le peu de mayo qui se trouvait dessus.

Elle suça la mayo qui se trouvait sur son doigt et regarda Natsuki toujours endormie. 'Je savais que tu étais une profonde dormeuse mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais encore endormie après tout ça...' Pensa Shizuru. "Oh my dear Natsuki, tu as un peu de nourriture sur toi, m'autorises-tu à l'enlever pour toi ?'' Chuchota-t-elle de manière séductrice tandis qu'elle se baissait.

Elle sortit sa langue et plongea le bout dans la Mayonnaise. La froideur de la Mayonnaise commença à s'altérer grâce à la chaleur de Natsuki. Shizuru se pencha encore plus et enfonça doucement le bout de sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le nombril de Natsuki.

Shizuru ferma les yeux alors qu'elle engloutit la Mayonnaise avec ses lèvres tandis que sa langue faisait des cercles sur le nombril de Natsuki. 'Mmm la Mayonnaise semble bien plus délicieuse quand tu l'ajoutes sur Natsuki.' Pensa Shizuru. Elle pouvait entendre la Louve gémir, repérant un léger rire dans les gémissements de la blunette.

Shizuru se releva et ouvrir les yeux pour voir le ventre de Natsuki rouge. Se souriant à elle-même, elle regarda le petit bouton alors que Natsuki avait tourné son dos, exposant son cou. Shizuru fit un sourire démoniaque en attrapant le tube et remonta jusqu'à la tête du lit.

Shizuru comprima le tube, couvrant le bout de ses doigts avec de la Mayonnaise. Elle les plaça sur le doux cou de Natsuki et les fit gentiment descendre son cou. Elle lécha les restes de Mayonnaise qui restaient sur ses doigts après avoir dessiner des lignes sur le cou de Natsuki.

Semblant satisfaite de son travail, Shizuru se rapprocha, posant le tube sur le côté du lit et, centimètres par centimètres, arriva à l'endroit désiré : le cou de Natsuki. Elle sourit et commença à lécher la Mayonnaise du cou de Natsuki. De haut en bas, elle continua ainsi pendant trois minutes. Natsuki respirait de plus en plus profondément alors que ses gémissements de plus en plus audibles faisaient grandir le désir de Shizuru pour cette dernière.

Shizuru jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si la Mayonnaise était enlevée, à part des petits bouts oubliés. Elle reprit le tube une fois de plus et posa un petit amas sur le haut du cou de Natsuki. Elle approcha sa tête et engloutit la Mayonnaise tout en suçant le cou de Natsuki.

Shizuru pouvait sentir le corps de Natsuki devenir de plus en plus chaud tandis que la jeune fille faisait les mêmes bruits que la nuit dernière. Shizuru lécha, embrassa l'endroit rougi faisant encore plus gémir Natsuki. 'Et maintenant, le dessert.' Pensa Shizuru avec un sourire démoniaque.

Elle se releva du cou de Natsuki et attrapa le tube. Elle mit un peu de mayonnaise dans sa bouche avant de reposer le tube par terre. 'Pour dessert, embrasser Natsuki.' Pensa-t-elle, toute autant démoniaque.

Elle approcha son visage et prit en les joues de Natsuki dans ses mains. Elle ferma les yeux et plaça gentiment ses lèvres sur Natsuki, la poussant dans un tendre baiser. Puis Shizuru ouvrit un peu plus la bouche de Natsuki et glissa sa langue, passant la Mayonnaise de sa bouche à celle de sa Louve. Elle l'embrassa doucement avant que le tendre baiser ne tourne à une séance câlin plus passionnée.

Natsuki ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle pouvait sentir quelque chose dans sa bouche. Sa langue reconnut instantanément la Mayonnaise alors elle commença à la sucer. 'Attend une minute, Mayonnaise ?' Pensa Natsuki perdue. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent complètement et elle vit Shizuru l'embrasser.

Elle pouvait sentir la langue de Shizuru tourbillonner dans sa bouche tandis que sa langue se battait pour la Mayo présente dans sa bouche. Shizuru brisa le baiser et regarda la jeune fille avec un sourire pendant que Natsuki restait étendue avec un regard vide puis Shizuru planta un doux bisou sur les lèvres de Natsuki.

"Bonjour Natsuki" Accueillit Shizuru tandis qu'elle s'écartait. Natsuki cligna des yeux et tourna sa tête pour voir un tube de Mayonnaise sur le sol. "Je pense que le rêve de mayo n'était pas accidentel." Dit-elle. Shizuru rit quand Natsuki s'assit et regarda le tube de mayo.

"Uh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda Natsuki en regardant Shizuru. "Ara, je suis contente que Natsuki pense au pouvoir de la Mayonnaise." Plaisanta Shizuru. Natsuki regarda son corps et nota des petites traces de Mayonnaise sur elle. "Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" Demanda Natsuki.

"Ara, est-ce que Natsuki déteste ça ? Je me sens blessée." Répliqua Shizuru, se retournant pour prétendre pleurer. "Non, ce n'est pas ça, je me demande juste ce qui t'as donné l'idée de faire ça ?" Demanda Natsuki. Shizuru regarda la jeune fille qui se courait avec le drap. "Pourquoi ? Parce que Natsuki m'aime." Répliqua Shizuru. Natsuki rougit mais lui fit un petit sourire.

"Hé Shizuru ?" Demanda Natsuki. "Oui Natsuki ?" Demanda Shizuru tandis qu'elle la regardait toujours. "Il y a encore la moitié du tube qui reste." suggéra Natsuki de manière séductrice. "Ara, est-ce que Natsuki pense à de vilaines choses ?" Demanda Shizuru souriante. "Sauf si tu ne veux pas." répliqua Natsuki en regardant autre part, souriante. "Non, je le veux Natsuki." Répondit hâtivement Shizuru, réalisant qu'elle était tombait dans le piège de Natsuki.

"Très bien, mais c'est mon tour." Dit Natsuki en poussant Shizuru dans le lit, se tenant en dessus d'elle. Natsuki planta un gentil bisou sur les lèvres de Shizuru avant de chercher le tube resté au sol.

"Mon tour."


	13. It doesn't matter

**It doesn't matter **

**Résumé :** En soirée, Shizuru et Natsuki partagent un moment ensemble. Cela se passe après l'anime, Shizuru a fini l'université et Natsuki est sur le point d'obtenir son diplôme.

**Disclaimer: **Natsuki appartient à Shizuru et Shizuru à Natsuki. L'histoire est de littleleaf89.

* * *

><p>Le soleil brillait. En effet, il brillait radieusement comme il l'avait fait pendant tout le mois de Juin. Et bien sûr, demain il brillerait tout autant. Pourtant, demain ce serait le dernier jour pour beaucoup d'étudiants de voir ces rayons radieux être projetés sur le campus.<p>

Natsuki paressait dans son coin favori de l'académie Fuuka, une colline un peu éloignée du reste de la vie du campus protégée par la forêt. Ici, il n'y avait pas d'étudiants pressés et ni de professeurs répétant de faire ces devoirs et d'étudier ; ici c'était vide. Oui, vide et tranquille, et c'était la raison qui fait que Natsuki aimait tant y être. Quand son cœur avait été tourmenté, ce qui avait été le cas bien souvent durant ses années scolaires, elle était venue dans un endroit semblable. Elle n'avait pas cherché une place spéciale, mais plutôt une atmosphère spéciale. La tranquillité des alentours l'engloutissait et rendait de la sérénité à son cœur troublé. C'est dans les terres de l'académie qu'elle avait trouvé pareille place, juste ici ,et aujourd'hui elle l'a visitée une fois de plus.

Pendant qu'elle était assise sur l'herbe douce, fixant l'horizon, le soleil avait tourné d'un blanc pur à un jaune chaud de la couleur de l'or fondu. Il baignait la scène et ses spectateurs dans une chaude lueur incandescente.

'Demain est le dernier jour.'

La pensée était revenue très souvent dans son esprit cette après-midi et toutes les fois elle l'avait écartée aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Elle ne voulait pas penser à demain, elle était venue ici pour oublier. Pour un moment tout du moins.

Natsuki ferma ses yeux et orienta son visage directement face aux rayons du soleil couchant, autorisant la chaleur à caresser ses traits.

Une douce voix annonça la présence d'une autre personne derrière elle.

« Tu ne devrais pas être dans ta chambre à te préparer pour demain ? », demanda la voix mélodieuse derrière son dos, un brin curieuse.

Natsuki ne bougea, ni n'ouvrit les yeux sur l'intrus, perdue dans sa paix idyllique.

« Bien, tu sembles t'être attendue à me voir ici, autrement tu ne serais pas venue. », rétorqua-t-elle simplement.

« Est-ce que tu serais en train de dire que je n'avais pas à courir à travers toute l'école, cherchant anxieusement pour toi à chaque endroit avant et commençait à m'inquiéter sérieusement à ton propos ? » Lui demanda la voix avec peine et reproche.

Natsuki sourit à elle-même. Elle savait que c'était seulement un faux-semblant de plus.

« Parce ce que je sais que tu me connais, Shizuru, et je ne tomberai plus dans ces petits jeux. » signala Natsuki. 'Tout du moins, pas aussi facilement que je faisais dans le temps.' elle ajouta pour elle-même.

« Ara, il semble que ma Natsuki me connaît depuis tellement longtemps que je commence à l'ennuyer. » Reprit Shizuru, avec une tristesse feinte.

« Ne dit pas des choses pareilles ! » S'exclama Natsuki, un peu rudement. Le même problème, depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait son amie et ces jeux et que celle-ci la taquinait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas été capable d'être immunisée contre eux. Mais peut-être, médita-t-elle, ce n'était pas un problème parce que c'était un des piliers sur lesquels leur relation s'était construite.

« Viens ici et arrête ça, Shizuru. » Commanda-t-elle.

« Tout ce que Natsuki souhaitera, » Répondit Shizuru légèrement, approchant son amie et s'assoyant à côté d'elle dans un gracieux et fluide mouvement.

Elle se tourna vers le visage de son amoureuse. Il avait en effet beaucoup changé après ses années passées à l'université, pensa-t-elle. L'éternel froncement de sourcil de l'adolescente qu'elle avait toujours connu était parti. La jeune femme à ses côtés, profitant des rayons de soleil sur son visage, était en paix avec elle-même. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses muscles détendus, pas de tension ou d'anxiété dans ses traits. Elle ne recula ni bougea quand Shizuru laissait flâner une main sur son dos et attrapa quelques mèches perdues de sa chevelure ébène. Tout ce que Natsuki fit, fut d'incliner un peu sa tête, la penchant contre l'épaule de Shizuru pendant que la femme continuait de jouer avec ses cheveux, les entortillant autour de ses doigts.

« As-tu appris ton speech ? » Demanda Shizuru après un moment, sortant son amour de la somnolence qui envahissait son esprit et son cœur.

« Ouais, ouais, je le connais par cœur. Satisfaite ? » marmonna-t-elle, peu disposée de changer la moindre chose à propos de l'intimité de la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

« Es-tu sûr ? Ce serait très embarrassant si l'intervenante choisie spécialement pour la cérémonie en venait à la saboter tu sais. » Shizuru la taquina un peu et tapa le nez de Natsuki avec son index. La fille donna juste un grognement comme réponse et eut un mouvement de recul quand le contact eut lieu. Ouvrant un œil afin d'avoir un aperçu de son attaquant, elle chercha à mordre le doigt qui l'assaillait, provoquant le rire de son amie. Natsuki se blottit un peu plus près et Shizuru en réponse plaça son bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher.

« Tu as changée. » dit Natsuki. « Dans le passé tu n'aurais jamais ri. »

Les lèvres de Shizuru s'étendirent en un sourire au commentaire. Il présentait déjà une bonne opportunité de titiller son amie, mais elle décida de rester sérieuse pour une fois... pour le moment. Au lieu d'une remarque taquine, elle lui répondit, « Je pensais la même chose de toi plus tôt. »

Les deux restèrent silencieuse encore.

Quelles utilités était-il de déterrer les vieilles histoires ?

Toutes les deux se connaissaient depuis des années ; elles savaient de quels problèmes elles étaient les causes, les problèmes qu'elles avaient surmontés avant qu'elles finissent ensemble ainsi que les petits désaccords auxquels leur relation avait fait face au fil des années.

Il n'y avait pas de sens dans cette discussion de toute façon. Elles l'avaient toujours fait et leur futur plan était de continuer ainsi. Peut-être une année, peut-être cinq, peut-être même plus. Au mieux elles pouvaient espérer pour le temps d'une vie.

En ce moment-même elles étaient ici avec l'autre et heureuse. Il n'y avait pas plus important.

« Je pense que je dois te remercier. » La voix de Natsuki brisa le silence.

« Pourquoi ? Pour avoir écrit ton discours ? » gloussa la brunette. « Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te ridiculiser toi-même devant tout le monde. » Shizuru savait que ce n'était pas ça que sa bien-aimée voulait dire. Si ça avait été quelque chose de simple elle n'aurait pas marmonné cela avec des yeux fuyards.

« Non, baka ! » rétorqua la fille dans ses bras, relevant brusquement sa tête.

« Non, » continua-t-elle plus calmement, cette fois en regardant Shizuru sans détour dans les yeux. « Je voulais dire merci pour... pour tout, je pense. » Natsuki s'injuria intérieurement. Ça sonnait assez mauvais à ses propres oreilles, bien que Shizuru ne semblaient pas affectée car elle lui souriait encore tendrement. Natsuki prit une autre inspiration et déviant encore son regard de celui de Shizuru en le verrouillant sur la première chose qui lui vînt, ses mains. Inconsciemment elle avait entremêlé une de ses mains avec une de celles de Shizuru, jouée avec ses doigts. Shizuru connaissait bien la beauté aux cheveux bleutés. Ces actes étaient toujours des signes d'insécurité. Elle souleva sa main de la hanche de son amour et caressa sa tête comme elle aurait fait pour calmer un enfant contrarié. Pendant ce temps, Natsuki luttait avec elle-même, ou plutôt avec sa langue. Après toutes ces années passées ensemble, elle ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes pour exprimer ses sentiments, se sermonna-t-elle, elle l'avait déjà fait. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était embarrassée ou inconfortable avec l'idée d'aimer la femme qui l'étreignait. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Mais elle ne trouvait jamais des mots suffisamment justes pour les exprimer. Bien sûr, avait conscience que Shizuru savait pourquoi elle avait voulu la remercier même si elle n'avait pas élaboré, mais le fait était qu'elle voulait le faire. Dans ses années universitaires, cette après-midi était aussi passée en revue dans sa relation avec Shizuru et c'était avec aversion qu'elle avait découvert que aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait elle avait évité de dire à son amour ce qu'elle représentait encore pour elle : sa personne la plus importante.

Non pas que Shizuru le lui demandait, elle ne l'avait jamais fait, mais des fois même Natsuki, qui avait du mal avec les émotions, attrapait un aperçu d'envie dans ses yeux qu'elle ne tarderait pas à seller avec un baiser.

La main caressait ses cheveux de sorte à l'aider. Cela indiquait sécurité, offerte par leur petit monde qui les entourait en ce moment. Elles étaient seules. Pas de problèmes sur la manière ringarde, à l'eau de rose ou bégayant ses mots pouvaient être, seulement Shizuru les entendraient.

Natsuki plaça un baiser sur leurs doigts, se rassurant que les propres mots voudraient sortir de sa bouche.

« Merci pour être devenue mon amie quand je n'en avais aucun, pour ne pas avoir renoncer d'essayer peu importe comment je me comportais. Merci pour m'avoir aidée pendant le lycée et à rentrer à l'université, pour sacrifier ton temps d'étude pour m'aider avec mes examens. Merci pour me couvrir à chaque fois que je séchais les cours et m'avoir fait arrêtée. Merci pour me soigner quand je suis malade, pour veiller à ce que j'ai la santé,de la nourriture, laver mes vêtements, m'aider à garder mon appartement propre. Merci pour croire en moi tout le temps, même quand je voulais renoncer à moi-même.

Je te remercie de m'aimer, Shizuru. »

Une fois qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche, les mots s'étaient déversés en vagues. Retenant pour un long moment ce qu'elle avait toujours ressenti et jamais assez dit, c'était sorti, sans une pause ou un ordre particulier. Un assaut de phrases brisant finalement la barrière, s'épanouissant aussi long que son souffle le permit. Maintenant que le flot avait cessé, elle se déplaça des bras de la femme pour venir se trouver face à elle et leva les yeux. Shizuru regardait en bas vers elle, ses yeux verrouillaient sur sa princesse, les larmes coulées librement sur son visage, sur ses joues, et le long de sa mâchoire pour goutter plus bas sur ses genoux. Son maquillage, autrement indiscernable, courrait le long de son visage entraîné par les larmes, laissant des traces sur ses joues sans défauts.

Ce n'était pas l'image que Natsuki s'était attendue à voir. Et même si elle trouvait cliché de dire que Shizuru n'avait jamais semblé plus belle, Natsuki la trouvait splendide à ce moment.

Ce n'était pas important que son maquillage avait coulé ou que les larmes soient encore sur ses joues, tout ce que Natsuki pouvait voir était le sourire qui s'épanouissait sur le visage de Shizuru. Pendant que les gouttes restantes poursuivaient leur descente, ses yeux brillaient et ses lèvres s'étendaient en un sourire. C'était spontané et désarmé, une expression rare sur la figure d'une Fujino qui habituellement offrait un sourire poli à tous. Et c'était sincère et par conséquent véritable selon Natsuki.

Après qu'elle s'émerveilla de la vue, elle tendit un doigt timide vers le visage de sa bien-aimée pour chasser les larmes au loin. Au lieu de ses premières intentions, la femme aux cheveux bleutés se retrouva à tracer les lignes qu'elles avaient laissées. « Shizuru » soupira-t-elle doucement.

Quand elle leva ses lèvres vers celles de Shizuru, elle put goûter la touche salé laissé sur ses lèvres. Une paire de bras autour de son dos la pressait contre Shizuru, ses doigts s'enfouissaient dans le tissu de sa chemise. C'était une étreinte intense, presque furieuse. Pour la première fois, Natsuki réalisa, que Shizuru était accrochée à elle et elle était la seule qui la tenait. Shizuru priait pour que ses mots soient vrais et Natsuki la rassura qu'elle les avaient dits.

Mentalement, elle se secoua. Si elle savait combien elle pouvait rendre sa bien-aimée heureuse avec ces simples mots, et simples ils l'avaient été après tout, pensa-t-elle, alors elle les aurait dits plutôt.

Quand leur baiser prit fin, Natsuki regarda dans les yeux rouges de Shizuru. « Est-ce que tu m'aideras aussi qu'importe le travail que je prendrais ? » demanda-t-elle dans un soupir.

« Je le ferai. » répondit Shizuru, le sourire ornant encore ses traits.

« Alors c'est une promesse. » Dit-elle, poussant Shizuru dans une étroite étreinte.


	14. Le remède de Shizuru

**Le remède de Shizuru**

de **Applegreed**

* * *

><p>C'était une chaude journée de fin d'été ; le soleil capricieux s'insinuait dans les plus minces recoins, l'atmosphère lourde rendait les gens incapables du moindre effort et les embouteillages des fins de vacances scolaires n'avançaient guère sur la rocade, créant une cacophonie monstrueuse.<p>

Dans une semaine, les cours allaient reprendre et Shizuru finissait donc de clôturer son dossier pour sa cinquième année de fac. Après avoir fini son Master en psychologie, elle avait décidé de poursuivre ses études en commençant un Doctorat en psychologie clinique. C'était pour cela qu'elle travaillait pendant cette fin du mois d'août, au grand dam de Natsuki, sa petite-amie, qui la sollicitait toutes les minutes :

« Viens faire un tour de moto avec moi. »

« Je ne peux pas tout de suite, je dois finir mon dossier de réinscription. La date limite approche. » Répondit patiemment la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.

Elle ne devait surtout pas lever la tête car, elle le savait, Natsuki était en train de faire ses yeux de chien battu et elle n'y résisterait pas.

Comprenant qu'elle faisait la moue en vain, la motarde, incapable de tenir en place, réattaqua verbalement :

« Sinon… on peut aller à la piscine ? »

La main de Shizuru arrêta soudainement d'écrire. 'Toucher !' Natsuki n'aimait pas aller à la piscine municipale à cause du regard des gens, plutôt voyeur il faut le dire, tandis que Shizuru adorait voir sa petite amie en maillot de bain et l'air gêné qu'elle prenait sachant que pas mal de monde la dévisageait. Bon, c'était aussi du voyeurisme mais Natsuki était moins dérangée par son regard que celui d'un inconnu.

« Dès que j'ai fini, on y va. » Accepta Shizuru avec un grand sourire.

« Mais je veux pas attendre ! » S'exclama Natsuki, boudeuse et contrariée que son plan n'est pas marché.

« J'en ai plus pour longtemps. Tu peux manger un sandwich mayonnaise en attendant. » Accorda l'étudiante en psychologie.

« Yes ! »

Cri de bonheur de Natsuki face à cette délicieuse activité. Elle se rendit à la cuisine, sortit avec délicatesse son tube de mayo du frigidaire et en étala précautionneusement le contenu sur une tranche de pain frais avant de refermer le tout. Elle récupéra du bout de la langue, le surplus de mayonnaise qui dépassait du sandwich et revînt dans le salon, juste devant Shizuru. Pour le dévorer en un instant.

Sa petite amie dut réprimer un sourire amusé pour boucler plus vite ses papiers. Ce court intermède lui avait rafraîchie l'esprit, bien que toujours menacé par un mal de tête. Le bruit des voitures sur la rocade s'entendait jusqu'à leur appartement qui s'était transformé en fournaise quand la climatisation était tombée en panne ce midi et Shizuru devait finir ces papiers impérativement, le bruit combiné à la chaleur et au stress commençaient à affecter Shizuru.

Gratte gratte.

Un petit bruit timide se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses oreilles, Shizuru haussa un sourcil puis décida d'ignorer.

Gratte gratte gratte.

Timide mais persistant.

Gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte gratte…

« Stop. »

La grande patience de Shizuru qui a vaincu les longs sermons de la sœur Yukikarie, les piques de Yuuki Nao, les jérémiades de Tate Yuichhi, l'alcoolémie de Midori, l'impatience de Haruka pendant les réunions, hors des réunions, en cours, hors de cours, sans raison… fut poussée à bout par les grattements de Natsuki.

« Arrêtes » Ordonna-t-elle.

« J'y peux rien, un moustique m'a piqué hier soir et maintenant ça me démange. » Répliqua Natsuki, sans arrêter de gratter.

Shizuru se détourna de son travail et déclara, rubis contre émeraudes :

« Arrêtes, ce n'est pas bon pour toi. »

« Ben, en attendant ça me soulage. » rétorqua la motarde. « Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher » continua-t-elle piteusement.

Shizuru prit le temps de réfléchir avant d'appliquer la première solution trouvée par son esprit fatigué. Elle se leva, alla s'asseoir à califourchon sur Natsuki et lui susurra d'une voix sensuelle :

« Moi, j'ai peut-être une solution. »

Elle posa ses lèvres sur l'oreille de Natsuki et poursuivit : « Pour ne pas que tu y penses, il faut occuper tes mains. »

Natsuki, rouge pivoine au contact de la poitrine -généreuse- de Shizuru contre la sienne, ne put retenir un gémissement quand cette dernière mordilla légèrement son oreille puis traça son chemin jusqu'à son décolleté en léchant et mordillant sur son passage. Glissant lentement ses mains sur les formes de Natsuki, elle administra caresses et baisers d'une passion enflammée. Aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était assise, Shizuru se releva et, un sourire espiègle au visage, invita Natsuki à la suivre dans la chambre d'un signe de la main. Et ce fut plus que volontiers que la jeune femme suivit sa petite amie, impatiente de poursuivre son 'traitement spéciale anti-démangeaison'.

Shizuru poussa la jeune femme dans le lit et repartit à l'assaut de son corps tandis que ses lèvres s'emparaient de ses semblables, le baiser s'approfondit vite et Natsuki commença à répondre aux caresses de Shizuru. Mais cette dernière s'empara de ces poignets et les fixa au dessus de la tête de Natsuki d'une main. Natsuki ne résista pas et se perdit dans des baisers de plus en plus torrides.

Click Click.

Shizuru mit fin au baiser, contemplant Natsuki pour finalement poser un court baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes et choquées de sa compagne. « Désolé, je reviens dans pas longtemps » fut sa seule déclaration avant de se relever, sortir de la chambre et fermer la porte derrière elle.

Notre jeune louve mit quelques instants à revenir à la réalité.

« Shizuru ? Shiz' ? »

Les pas s'éloignèrent de la porte.

« Shizuru, allez revient. Ce n'est pas drôle. »

Seul le bruit de papier lui répondit.

« Shizuru ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser là comme ça ! Détaches-moi ! Je pensais pas à ça quand tu parlais de mains occupées ! Reviens ! Si tu veux finir tes papiers, il n'y a pas de problème, je vais jouer aux jeux vidéo et je ne me gratterais plus. »

Natsuki eut beau tendre l'oreille, l'unique son qu'elle entendait était celui du stylo écrivant sur le papier. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que sa petite amie avait osé la menotter puis la laisser en plan.

**Cinq minutes après emprisonnement**

« Shizuru… S'il te plaît… J'achèterai moins de mayonnaise… Je ferai ce que tu veux... »

Les supplications de Natsuki continuaient sans effet.

**Dix minutes après emprisonnement**

Shizuru avait enfin fini son travail et, après avoir rangé, se faufila dans la chambre.

« Zuru… » Se faisait entendre depuis Natsuki qui lui tournait le dos.

« J'ai fini Natsuki. Maintenant je ne suis plus qu'à toi, Na-tsu-ki~ »

« Ferai… tout s'que… tu veux… » Les mots étaient étouffés dans le cousin et Shizuru peinait à les comprendre.

« Alors je vais tout d'abord détacher Natsuki… » Dit la brune joyeusement.

Elle détacha les menottes des poignets de Natsuki et s'allongea à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? Natsuki a une idée ? » Interrogea Shizuru.

« Mayo… » Laissa échapper Natsuki.

« Mayo ? Mayonnaise ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Mayo-chan revient dans les bras de Tatie Natsuki~ » Éclaircit Natsuki.

Notre jeune louve aux cheveux noirs ébènes aux doux reflets bleus se retourna, entoura Shizuru de ses bras et continua sagement de dormir.

« Ara ara. Natsuki dort déjà. » Constata-t-elle. « Mou, juste quand j'ai fini les papiers le plus rapidement possible pour qu'on puisse profiter des vacances pour expérimenter certaines choses… »

Promettant de se rattraper au réveil, elle se blottit dans l'étreinte de Natsuki, la tête nichée dans son cou pour mieux profiter de son parfum et partit rejoindre son ange dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake :<strong>

« Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? Natsuki a une idée ? » Interrogea Shizuru.

« Mayo… »

« Mayo. Mayonnaise ? Et qu'est-ce que Natsuki veut faire de la mayonnaise ? » Demanda Shizuru, avide de précision.

« On tartine Nao de Mayo et on déguste~ » Répondit Natsuki dans son sommeil, un grand sourire aux lèvres.


	15. The Right One

**The Right One**

* * *

><p><span>Résumé <span>: Quand ta petite-amie te dit quelque chose pour être sûr que tu lises entre les lignes.

Disclaimer : Mai-Hime est la propriété de Sunrise. Ce one-short a été écrit par **Ahsirk**, je ne fais que traduire.

Traduit par **Applegreed**

* * *

><p>Un couple était assis sur un banc dans un parc. Les étoiles commençaient à apparaître les unes après les autres. Appuyée sur le dossier du banc, la plus jeune des deux filles observait le souffle de sa respiration atteindre des lèvres de sa petite-amie. Il lui semblait embrasser ces lèvres. L'autre rapprocha les bords de sa veste plus près d'elle.<p>

« Natsuki, j'ai froid. » Dit Shizuru, se terrant plus profondément dans son habit.

Natsuki sentit un air de déjà vu. Cette conversation lui semblait étrangement familière.

« J''ai un peu l'impression de geler. »

« Ouais, il fait vraiment froid aujourd'hui. »

Elle n'avait pas compris. Après avoir dis cela, Shizuru soupira et se mit à la bouder pour le reste de la journée. Si les gens pensaient qu'elle était une "Ice Princess'' au sang froid, Shizuru était surement une "Ice Queen". Natsuki conclut que sa réponse avait été la mauvaise. Après tout, c'était supposé être sa faute quand elle ne pouvait pas déchiffrer les allusions que sa petite-amie lui avait apparemment lancée.

Allusions ? Plutôt des énigmes complexes avec trop des méandres, de tours et de détours et la prochaine chose que tu fais est fausse, gauche est droite et oui veut dire non, idiot.

Natsuki réfléchit hardement. Elle se rappela une autre conversation.

« C'est glaciale ici. »

« Tu penses qu'on devrait retourner prendre une veste à l'appart'. »

Définitivement pas la bonne réponse. À ce moment-là, Shizuru lui avait donnée un regard polaire avant de partir, la laissant dans un état de confusion totale.

Natsuki n'avait pas compris là non plus. Des fois elle se demandait pourquoi Shizuru ne pouvait pas être un peu plus directe avec ce qu'elle voulait. Ça permettrait de gagner beaucoup de temps ainsi qu'une accumulation considérable de frustration pour Shizuru. Le langage des filles n'était pas son fort. Natsuki torturait son cerveau pour la bonne réponse ou au moins quelque chose qui n'appellera pas pour la quatrième fois Ice Queen.

Puis une idée lui vînt. Et si c'était ce qu'elle voudrait ? Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

Soudain une paire de bras enveloppa Shizuru.

« Est-ce que j'ai bien fait ? » Demanda Natsuki, se blottissant dans le cou de sa petite-amie.

« Oui. Parfait. » Dit Shizuru, heureuse, avant d'ajouter : « Finalement. »

Natsuki regarda dans ces yeux vermeils avant de capturer ces lèvres rouges, tentantes.

Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

Shizuru : Tu sais quel moyen est encore mieux pour se réchauffer ?

Natsuki : (répondit passionnément) Cacao ?

Shizuru : ...

Natsuki : Euh... chili poivre vodka ?

Shizuru : ...

Natsuki : ...S-Sexe ?

Shizuru : (avec un sourire en coin) Si tu insistes.

Et ainsi, Natsuki et Shizuru restèrent au chaud tout le reste de la journée.


	16. That's the Kind of Magic

**That's the Kind of Magic**

* * *

><p>Soudaine inspiration, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)<p>

Musique citée : Lullaby of Birdland de Ella Fitzgerald & George Shearing

Néanmoins, je suis fan de la version de Youko Kanno (que j'adore) dans Kids on the Slope.

* * *

><p>Les adultes en font pas tout ce qu'ils veulent. Les parents le répètent continuellement pendant notre enfance. C'est dur à comprendre pour un enfant, sa logique est simple : tu veux quelque chose alors fais le. Puis on grandit et on comprend ce que les parents voulaient dire : la réalité n'est pas simple, on en fait pas ce qu'on veut de la vie.<p>

Si quelqu'un avait dit à la petite Shizuru de 6 ans que plus tard elle serait manageur dans le service Investissement la réponse aurait été claire. Elle aurait mis les poings sur ses hanches et dans sa robe pourpre rendrait sa meilleure imitation de son père quand on lui disait que ce n'était pas possible. Elle criait qu'elle deviendrait gérante d'une maison de poupée, tirerait la langue et partirait en cours, riant.

Une fois de plus, la réalité n'est pas si simple. D'une part, le rêve de Shizuru a changé de nombreuses fois : professeur de maternelle, Indiana Jones, comédienne, … D'une autre part, elle a pris conscience des limites et ses parents l'ont encouragée à reprendre l'entreprise familiale, FujiCorporation. Aujourd'hui, elle est devant le café/bar ''Little Secrets'' en attendant de rencontrer son interlocuteur. Au vu du bar et du dossier, la demande de financement sera sûrement rejetée mais ce client était une faveur pour une amie. Cette dernière, Yukino, appréciait beaucoup cette endroit malgré les requêtes, Shizuru n'avait jamais eu le temps d'y aller. Yukino soutenait qu'il en fallait pas se fier aux apparences extérieures, que c'était un bâtiment charmant avec une atmosphère particulière. Pour bien appuyer sa demande, elle lui avait rappelée le nombre de fois que Shizuru lui avait posée un lapin _"sinon tu saurais"_.

Pour l'instant, son opinion n'avait pas changé. La façade était en brique rouge d'une autre époque, l'entrée était à peine visible et le quartier ne la rassurait guère plus. Heureusement, c'était en fin d'après-midi donc son dernier rendez-vous, après elle pouvait rentrer. Soupirant, ses doigts commencèrent à taper un rythme sur sa mallette noire. Elle avait hâte que la journée finisse pour enfin rentrer chez elle, s'écrouler dans le canapé avec un verre de vin. Un point positif pour son travail, l'argent qu'il lui rapportait. Et un agenda pas trop rempli à l'exception des dîners et galas obligatoires.

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes Shizuru Fujino ? Demanda une voix mielleuse, tout près d'elle.

- Oui et vous êtes Nao Yuuki, la propriétaire du bar ? Répondit-elle, en tendant sa main.

- Appelez-moi Nao. Entrez, je vous pris. L'invita la gérante, avec un sourire parfait.

Même l'accès au bar était difficile, Shizuru suivit sa cliente dans les escaliers en faisant bien attention de garder sa main sur la rambarde pour ne pas tomber. La différence de lumière était saisissante entre dehors et ici, quand elle put enfin s'adapter aux éclairages sombres, elle atteint le café/bar souterrain.

C'était... Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le mot juste : mystérieux, envoûtant, intime, étrangement chaleureux. Les mêmes briques rouges ternies de l'extérieur étaient visibles. Le mobilier était principalement de cuirs et de bois. Le plancher sombre avait déjà vu de meilleurs jours. Les tables étaient en parti séparées par des cloisons, formant de sortes de petits salons privés. L'éclairage n'était qu'en parti allumé, l'estrade où devait se produire des groupes était plongée dans le noir. Shizuru finit par trouver le bar, discret dans un coin. Le tout ressemblait assez à un salon illégal de la prohibition où le temps s'écoulait lentement.

Il n'y avait pas foule, juste un ou deux groupes d'amis, quelques personnes seuls occupées. Nao la dirigea vers une table à mi-chemin entre le bar et la scène. Shizuru s'installa de l'autre côté tandis que Nao fit signe à un employé. Ce dernier sortit ce qui semblait être une dernière plaisanterie avant de rappliquer d'un pas pressé en rencontrant le regard de la propriétaire. La brune esquissa un sourire avant de la cacher derrière sa main, sortant le dossier. Nao en remarqua pas, trop occupée à suivre le serveur du regard.

- Vous désirez commander quelque chose ? Réussit à sortir le pauvre garçon sans regarder sa supérieure.

- Miss Fujino, vous prendrez bien quelque chose ? Sourit Nao, toujours munie de son sourire professionnel et de sa voix mielleuse.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Shizuru, vous êtes l'amie de Yukino après tout. Je prendrais bien un thé, s'il vous plaît. Lady Grey. Répondit-elle poliment.

- Avec plaisir Shizuru, je prendrais un thé aussi, Tate.

Le garçon hocha de la tête et repartit sans demander son reste. Shizuru le regarda s'éloigner alors que la propriétaire commençait à lui parler de son affaire. Retenant un nouveau soupir, la brunette laissa ses pensées vagabondées. S'était décidé, elle allait prendre des vacances. Elle se rendit compte de son inattention quand le serveur revint avec le thé sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour se reconcentrer, Nao n'avait apparemment rien remarqué.

- Voilà, les deux Lady Grey, avec sucre, miel et lait. Annonça Tate

- Merci bien. Appuya Nao en notant que Tate ne montrait aucun signe de retrait. Oui, il y a autres choses ? Rajouta-t-elle bien qu'avec une pointe d'exaspération en le regardant se dandiner sur place.

- Euh, le groupe est arrivé, Boss. Est-ce qu'ils s'installent tout de suite ? Leur chanteur n'est pas encore arrivée ?

- Qu'ils le fassent maintenant, les clients en vont pas tarder à arriver. Commanda la rouquine.

Tate repartit et Shizuru se concentra sur les paroles de Nao. Son avis s'était un peu amélioré certes mais pas assez pour envisager un investissement. De plus le financement en question était pour réparer le bâtiment qui en avant rudement besoin. Cependant Shizuru s'inquiétait du coût de l'opération pour les réparations et s'ils pouvaient l'amortir avant de faire faillite. L'endroit avait ses habitués et faisait une bonne entrée les week-end. La question était : est-ce que cela allait suffire ?

Shizuru fut momentanément distraite par l'éclairage de la scène, elle promena son regard dans la salle tout en réfléchissant un peu plus sérieusement à cet investissement. Cet accord en lui rapportait pas grand chose à vrai dire s'il réussissait, quoique Nao lui proposait déjà de revenir pour prendre un verre gratuitement. Elle pourrait sûrement boire à l'œil ici pendant quelque temps. La pensée lui fit sourire, autant la proposition que son manque de refus.

Elle remarqua deux employés se taper dans la main. Peut-être un accord ou un pari. Elle reconnût le serveur Tate néanmoins ce fut la jeune femme en tenu classique de serveuse : chemise blanche, pantalon noir, veste noir, tablier et ces cheveux ébènes attachés. Elle avait une silhouette élancée et se tenait de manière confiante. Shizuru n e pouvait malheureusement pas voir son visage, juste son dos. Malheureusement ? La brunette se surprit elle-même, elle avait envie de voir son visage, cette personne l'intriguait. Peut-être à cause des reflets bleutés dans ses cheveux ou son rire clair qu'elle arrivait à entendre partiellement. La manager fut déçue de voir la jeune femme partir par la porte des employés sans pouvoir apercevoir son visage.

- Shizuru ? Shizuru ? Quand penses-tu ?

Mince, Nao avait finalement remarqué son absence. La concernée n'avait rien entendu mais elle pouvait deviner qu'on lui demandait son avis sur l'accord. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, reprit une gorgée de thé avant de jeter un dernier regard vers le bar. Reposant sa tasse, elle se lança.

Ou tout du moins, aller se lancer. Sa réponse fut coupée par la musique jazzy venant de la scène. Un piano avec un fredonnement. Délicat, léger, fragile. Puis plus rien. Elle tourna son regard vers la scène alors que la contrebasse et la batterie se lançait dans la mélodie. C'était elle, la jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes sur scène. Elle n'avait pas de micro, inutile dans cette salle à moitié vide. Sa voix était légère rauque, voilée. Shizuru ne pensait plus, elle écoutait cette mélodie douce, intime. Elle se mit à imaginer ces instants volés avec la chanteuse. Un soupir de plaisir dans une chambre. Un baiser délicat prenant de plus en plus de fougue. Sa tristesse quand elle la voit repartir le matin, serrant son oreiller. Quelques mots chuchotés au creux de l'oreille, un doux baiser, son sourire.

Shizuru se laissait entraîner, son regard vert émeraude sembler l'encourager dans sa fantaisie. Un amour doux, passionné, délicat, un espoir. Dans cet instant, Shizuru imagina une vie avec cette inconnue. La douceur de sa main sur sa joue, la tendresse de ses caresses, l'ardeur de ces baisers, les larmes d'inquiétude dans les moments dures, les sourires complices. C'était un rêve qu'elle aimerait avoir.

Puis la chanson finit, Nao applaudit puis dit à la serveuse de retourner travailler. Shizuru revint sur terre. A cette table, elle devait finaliser l'accord afin de pouvoir finalement rentrer. Finaliser l'accord ? Elle avait fini par céder. Pourquoi pas après tout, ce n'est pas très important et cette chanson lui avait redonnée... des sentiments, de la chaleur, de l'espoir, du rêve.

La brunette retourna finalement son attention sur Nao, lui posant une question :

- Quel est le titre de cette chanson ?

- Euh... Lullaby of Birdland. Répondit hésitante et déconcertée la propriétaire.

Shizuru se contenta de hocher la tête, ses doigts s'étaient mis à taper le rythme sur la table. Son regard revint une nouvelle fois vers le bar. L'arrivée de la serveuse arrêta sa respiration. Si elle se rappelait bien, Nao l'avait appelée par son nom sur scène... Natsuki. Natsuki, jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes et aux yeux émeraudes qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Ara, ara... apparemment, cette dernière avait pris une plus grande emprise sur elle, sur son cœur qu'elle ne le pensait.

Ressaisis-toi Shizuru. Tu n'es plus une petite fille. La réalité est cruelle. Tu en la connais pas, si tu lui parles, elle t'enverras sûrement valsée. Mais même si elle répondait, tu lui dirais quoi. ''Pendant un instant, Natsuki a saisi mon cœur, je crains qu'elle n'ait oublié de le rendre.'' Il faut voir les choses en face. Tu ne la connais pas, si ça se trouve c'est en horrible personne que tu ne pourras pas supporter. Ou qu'elle ait déjà quelqu'un, après tout elle semble proche de l'autre serveur. Tu as une chance sur cent que cela échoue. A quoi bon...

- Un instant je vous prie Nao. S'excusa Shizuru de façon inattendue, en se levant.

D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers le bar, vers cette inconnue.

Si elle ne lui parlait pas, alors il était certain que ces moments imaginés avec elle ne se réaliseront jamais. Peut-être qu'on en peut pas tout le temps faire ce qu'on veut et que les choses ne se passent pas comme on le voudrait. Il y a une chose qu'il ne faut pas oublier : rien n'arrivera si elle n'essaye pas.

Quelques mètres la séparaient du bar, c'est à ce moment que Natsuki se retourna et lui adressa un sourire joyeux, sincère auquel Shizuru ne put que répondre. La réalité pourrait être encore mieux que le rêve.


End file.
